Amanecer
by ChibiFjola
Summary: [REEDITADO] Aunque sus ojos no vean más que oscuridad… hay una luz deslumbrante que la ilumina. El sol que creía perdido, se vuelve a imponer ante él bajo una chispa de resurrección ¿Está es la salvación que buscaba Hitsugaya?/ Ya no es un Two-shot sino un fic corto de (4) CAPÍTULOS & (?) EPÍLOGOS.
1. Un Lugar a la Sombra del Sol Naciente

**Categoría T**

 **Género:** Humor | Drama | Romance | Friendship.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Fic corto de (4) CAP. & (?) EPÍLOGOS **/** Universo Alterno **/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ es algo inevitable pero intentaré que no exista mucho).

 **Protagonista(s):** Tōshirō Hitsugaya. | Momo Hinamori. – No obstante, hay una relativa participación de otros personajes.

 **Pareja(s):** el tema argumental de la historia se enfoca _exclusivamente_ en el HitsuHina. Sin embargo, hay insinuaciones de otras parejas (Por ejemplo, GinRan e IchiRuki).

* * *

 **OBSERVACIÓN DEL FIC:** Anteriormente los que llegaron a leerlo, sabrán que fue un Two-shot pero por lo excesivamente laaargo… decidí cambiarlo. Resumiéndolo en (4) CAP., tal como lo indica en el summary. "Los Epílogos" sería prácticamente aquel segundo capítulo del Two-shot que por el momento no he llegado a publicar todavía…

 _ **En cuanto al ofrecimiento que hice…**_ de que a petición de ustedes por medio de sus reviews, podría hacer una secuela de «Amanecer». _**Está cancelado**_ , ya que al final sólo una persona estuvo de acuerdo por que escribiera una secuela.

 **Por cierto, agradecimientos a quienes se tomaron el tiempito a dejarme un reviews anteriormente** :

 **Naomic /-/ SaNGreX**

 **¡GRACIAS~! ;3**

* * *

 **REEDITADO: Amanecer  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Un Lugar a la Sombra del Sol Naciente_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

En el parque Yumizawa en el distrito de Karakura, se hallaba un joven de aspecto peculiar que no se le calculaba más de dieciséis años. Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol y apoyando su espalda contra el tronco; observaba con una expresión distraída el cielo nublado.

Repentinamente empezó a nevar y entre los primeros copos de nieve que caían, él extendió la mano para atrapar a uno que estaba a su alcance. Sintiendo automáticamente el frío ante su tacto y como lentamente se derretía en la palma de su mano por su propio calor corporal.

 _En días nevados como esté, mi corazón se inquieta…_

Escuchó las voces de un grupo de niños, viró su rostro hacia donde provenían. No hallándolos muy lejos de su persona, los infantes se correteaban entre ellos mismos y parecían hallarle eso diversión porque reían encantados.

 _Como si en cualquier momento algo fuera a suceder…_

Entre esos niños que jugaban, uno se alejó de la zona de juego siendo prontamente seguido por los demás que intentaban alcanzarlo entre risas. Risas que fueron silenciadas al percatarse finalmente de su presencia cuando se acercaron hacía el árbol donde él estaba.

Los infantes le miraron asustados, intimidados por la presencia de ese muchacho que se hallaba reposando bajo la sombra del árbol. Y era entendible, él parecía no ser de éste mundo. Delatándolo esa rebelde cabellera blanca y esos grandes ojos de color turquesa que observan con indiferencia implacable…

Rápidamente ellos se fueron. Dejando al joven que volvió a enfocar la mirada al cielo, sumergiéndose en sus reflexiones.

 _Tomando ventaja de esta blanca inmovilidad._

— Oye… Vas a resfriarte si duermes en un lugar como esté.

Abrió los ojos al oír una voz cercana hacía su persona, dejando ver su mirada turquesa que se cruzo con otra de un color castaño. Era una niña que no le calculaba más de seis años, su aspecto y rasgos eran comunes:

Ojos grandes de color marrón de un tono ligeramente claros, expresando inocencia. Limpios de malicias, indicando que todavía en su edad tierna no había sido mancillada por los tropiezos de la vida que todo ser humano experimenta.; Rasgos faciales delicados e infantiles que delataban su procedencia, siendo asiática pero… por sus grandes ojos que no eran tan achinados y su tez pálida que se inclina a un suave tono melocotón, podía tener alguna ascendencia europea.; De cabello negro que cuando la luz se reflejaba en él, se podía ver reflejos castaños o violáceos dependiendo del grado de luminosidad en el ambiente. Su densa melena azabache lo tenía suelto, llegándole por arriba de los hombros y soltaba un perfume dulce que identifico a melocotón.; Su estatura se mantenía al promedio normal de los niños de su edad.

En cuanto su vestimenta era un sencillo vestido de color rosado, que encima de la prenda usaba un poncho de color blanco que se abrocha al frente y le llegaba hasta las caderas. Usaba medias negras y largas que le llegaban por arriba de la rodilla y usaba unas pequeñas botas de color rojo por arriba del tobillo.

— Mi nombre es Momo, Momo Hinamori ¿Y el tuyo?

Él la ignoró, todos los humanos son iguales. Niños, adultos, ancianos, hombres o mujeres. Si lo rechazas una vez, no volverán a molestarte. Y sin embargo…

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Eres sordo? —Insistió la pequeña, inclinándose un poco para dar con el rostro del adolescente. — ¡Ey! ¡Eeeeeey! —Agitó sus manitos delante de él a una distancia prudencial.

— ¡Arrrrgh! Ya te oí ¡No soy sordo!

Ella suspiro de alivio para la extrañeza del joven que aún no salía de su irritación. — Menos mal, no sé muy bien el lenguaje de señas.

— ¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar?

— El color de tu cabello y ojos es muy extraño… —Mencionó con ojos curiosos, ignorando la actitud huraña y su desdeñosa pregunta. Algo que irrito en demasía a él, alzándose una de sus cejas en un tic. — ¡Me gusta!

— ¿Ah? —Exclamó impertinentemente, alzando una ceja en inquisición. — Oye…

El joven fue interrumpido ante una tercera voz que se oyó a lo lejos, pronunciando el nombre de la niña que tenía enfrente. Ella viró su rostro para ver a una mujer con un montón de niños, identificándola como su maestra y sus compañeros, volvió a centrar su atención hacía el adolescente.

— Ya me tengo que ir. Vendré mañana a verte…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estaré aquí?

Entonces ella le sonrió dulcemente, tornándose sus mejillas de un suave color coral y su mirada castaña se torno ámbar. Un gesto sincero e inocente que lo tomo por sorpresa.

— ¡Hehehe! Pues te esperaré hasta que aparezcas.

— ¿Qu…?

Nuevamente la voz de la maestra de Hinamori lo interrumpió.

— Me tengo que ir —Se excusó, corriendo hacía donde la llamaban. Observando el joven desde su lugar como ella al reunirse con la mujer, recibía una pequeña reprimenda por su tardanza.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— Idiota.

Un susurró había salido de sus labios mientras que sus ojos turquesas se enfocaban en la niña que una vez más se aparecía en el parque para sentarse justamente en el árbol donde él estuvo pasando el rato en aquel día que nevaba por primera vez en Karakura.

 _«Pues te esperaré hasta que aparezcas»_

Esas habían sido sus palabras y por todas las veces que ha ido al parque después de aquel día, sin falta alguna, le hizo comprender que iba enserio…

Y con creces.

Ya ha pasado tres semanas y la cría aún no desistía. No sabía si era muy obstinada o muy tonta. Después que salía de la escuela (que no quedaba muy lejos del parque), ella le esperaba hasta las cinco y media de la tarde, siendo su tiempo límite para esperarlo.

¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía sentido.

Desde que tiene memoria la gente suele ignorarlo ya sea por temor, desconfianza o repulsión. Si su propia especie lo ignora ¿Por qué está humana hacía la excepción? ¿Qué quería probar?

— Tonta.

Ella podía esperar todo lo que quisiera, no iría a ese lugar. Entonces… ¿Por qué él seguía viniendo a verla?, oyó un estornudo que lo saco de sus reflexiones… sólo para pillar que la niña volvió a estornudar…

Un humano ordinario no sería capaz de oír un estornudo a metros de distancia pero… como él no lo era, pudo escucharla a la perfección. Gruñó al oír un tercer estornudo. Esa niña estúpida ¿Cómo se atreve a salir de su casa sin algo que la abrigue bien?

Con las tres semanas que la ha estado observando, ha deducido que ella es algo distraída. Siempre manteniendo la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo o sino el cielo… perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que tararea una canción y otras veces deja escapar una pequeña carcajada si ve una nube con alguna figura de su agrado. En consecuencia, tendía a tropezarse por el camino ya sea con otros peatones u objetos. También se sobresaltaba con facilidad, como una vez que se asusto hasta de su propia sombra por andar distraída.

 _Tonta. Tonta. Tonta._ , se decía en sus pensamientos. Negándose obstinadamente a descender de la azotea del edificio de donde estaba. Pero oír el cuarto estornudo le hizo ceder, desapareciendo de donde estaba para aparecer al lado de la niña, de pie, cruzado de brazos y recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

— En verdad eres terca, eh.

— ¡WAAAAAAAH!

La niña se sobresaltó al oír una voz aterciopelada y ronca a su lado, hallándose con la razón de porque había venido como otros días al parque.

— ¡¿C-Cuándo…?! —Guardó silencio al sentir como algo cálido envolvía su cuello, siendo una bufanda de color blanca… justamente la que hace unos segundos usaba el chico. — A-Aguarda, no puedo u-usarlo… —Hizo el ademán de quitarse la bufanda. — O si no puedes resfriarte…

Bufó fastidiado. — Quien me lo viene a decir… Úsalo. No soy de los que se enferman con facilidad.

— P-Pero…

— Es una falta de respeto contradecir a los adultos ¿Sabes?

Con esas palabras hizo que la niña dejara de objetarle, dejándose la prenda puesta.

— Gracias.

— Como sea —Dijo, haciendo el ademan de retirarse.

— ¡Espera! ¿Ya te vas? —Ella rápidamente se levantó del suelo.

— Por supuesto, tengo cosas que hacer. Y espero que dejes de venir a esté lugar. No volveré.

Ella le miró pensativa para luego ladear la cabeza a un lado y situar su dedo índice en su mentón. Por alguna extraña razón esos gestos lo hicieron enfadar a él como también le despertó una impulsiva curiosidad de saber lo que pensaba.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo supisteis que vine durante todos estos días al parque? —El rostro del peliblanco se desfiguro en una mueca incomoda y enfurruñada, rayos, a pesar de ser una tonta parece tener cierta suspicacia. — Además, dijisteis que no vendrías pero… vinisteis.

— Eso es porque…

Maldición. ¿Por qué le debía explicación a esa mocosa?

— Bueno. No importa —Dijo restándole importancia y encogiéndose de hombros. — Lo importante es que vinisteis ¡Shirō-chan!

Nuevamente Hinamori le sonrió, apareciendo en sus mejillas un tierno rubor y sus ojos castaños se tornaron pardos. Un gesto que lo descoloco… igual que aquella vez.

— ¿…Shirō-chan? —Repitió molesto, asomándose una venita en su sien.

— Sí, por tu cabello blanco. ¿No es lindo?

— ¡No lo es!

— ¿Qué, no te gusta?

— ¡¿A quién le gustaría?!

— A mí —Contestó, situando sus manos en sus caderas que aún no se desarrollaran hasta entrada en la adolescencia. — Pensé durante todos estos días como te llamaría ¡Me costó escogerlo ¿Sabes?! —Le reprochó infantilmente, aparentando enfado.

— ¡¿Cuánta ociosidad puedes tener para perder el tiempo en algo tan inútil?!

— Oye ¿Qué dices?, no es algo inútil. Esperé mucho esté día.

Ante sus palabras su semblante se relajó un poco. — Mhn. ¿Por qué quieres verme? Soy un desconocido. ¿Tus padres acaso no te han enseñado que no debes hablar con los extraños…?

Guardo silencio al ver que aquellos ojos castaños que tenían la especialidad de tornarse ámbar cada vez que sonreía, ahora se tornaban de un oscuro café… casi inclinándose a un azabache y se vislumbró en ellos un apagado destello.

— Yo… —Llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, mientras que una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. — Lo siento. No lo hicieron, ya que nunca los conocí.

Un silencio desconcertante e incomodo reino en la atmosfera. La niña al percatarse de ello, queriendo que el momento sepulcral acabara. Sonrió y actuó como si se acordará de algo:

— ¡Ah! Pero el personal que nos cuida y la maestra de mi escuela, tienden a decírnoslos.

— Ya basta.

El tono frío y tajante de él le tomo por sorpresa a ella, centrando su atención en el adolescente quien tenía un semblante serio y un tanto taciturno. Momo se sintió culpable e incómoda porque al final su actuación no fue creíble ni causo el efecto deseado, cuando intento decir algo más…

Él se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —Preguntó el peliblanco al recibir persistentemente la mirada desconcertada de Hinamori.

— ¿No decías que tenías cosas que hacer?

 _¡Está niña…!_ , vociferó él exasperado en su mente. — ¿Quieres que me vaya? Si es así… —Aunque no se iba a ir, hizo el ademan que se incorporaría del suelo pero ella rápidamente le pidió que no se fuera.

Posteriormente Momo se sentó a su lado y… cuando creía que finalmente él estaría tranquilo, la risa infantil llegó a sus oídos. El peliblanco la miró de reojo.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

— Realmente… eres asombroso, Shirō-chan.

Esa sonrisa sincera otra vez…

— ¿Por qué?

— A pesar que no lo demuestras, eres muy gentil.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verse pillado, rápidamente viró su rostro al lado contrarió. No queriendo que ella viera que se sonrojó ¿Por qué se sonrojaba tan de repente? ¿Por qué su pulso se acelera y su pecho… se sentía tan cálido? Era extraño, ella era extraña.

— Cállate.

Hinamori no se ofendió por sus palabras, al contrario su sonrisa se amplió y una risa cantarina escapó de sus labios.

 **.**

 **~ En los días siguientes me reunía con ella en aquel parque, siempre a la misma hora del mediodía. Eventualmente las estaciones cambiaron… ~**

 **.**

— ¡Disculpa la demora!

El peliblanco viró su rostro un poco, mirando por arriba de su hombro a una niña que no se le calculaba más de diez años. Vestida con un sencillo vestido veraniego de color amarillo que lo combinaba a la perfección con unas sandalias color bronce de estilo romano y su cabello azabache, ahora mucho más largo lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas bajas que caía por sus delicados hombros.

— Llegas tardes.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero creo que me vas a perdonar fácilmente ¡Mira lo que traje! —En eso mostró lo que llevaba en manos, siendo un recipiente grande que abrió y dejo ver que había sandias perfectamente cortadas en rebanadas triangulares.

En silencio él miró por unos minutos el contenido del recipiente para después volver su rostro al frente. — ¿Y qué esperas, una invitación?

Hinamori rió, paso por debajo de la baranda con cuidado para situarse al otro lado de la calle. Siendo un voladero que tenía como panorama toda Karakura y el cielo…

Ambos tomaron asiento bajo la manta que había traído Momo. Estando entre ellos dos el recipiente. Mientras que admiraban el hermoso paisaje. Un lugar que se ha vuelto el favorito de los dos y su nuevo sitio de encuentro desde hace unos años atrás cuando ella fue transferida a otro domicilio y escuela.

— ¿Por eso tardasteis? —Cuestionó él, extendiendo una mano para tomar una rebana de sandia y comerla. Siendo pronto imitado por ella.

— Sí, más o menos —Al recibir la mirada apremiante de él, se explicó mejor: — Es que tuve que llevarlas después al albergue para prepararlo y fue algo duro, pesaban demasiado…

Se mostró disgustado. — Me fueras avisado. Pude haberte ayudado.

— Pero quería que fuera una sorpresa —Le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

El peliblanco le desagrado su gesto y no tardo en manifestarlo, escupiéndole algunas semillas de sandias. Provocando que ella con su antebrazo se cubriera de los pequeños misiles que iban dirigidos a su rostro.

— ¡Shirō-chan no juegues con la comida!

— Ya te dije que no me llames así —Le indicó, indiferente a sus quejas.

— Pero es que te va bien ese apelativo y además es tan lindo… —Dijo, haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Ese no es mi nombre! Te lo acepte al principio porque no sabías como me llamo.

— Aún así Shirō-chan… —No pudo decir nada más porque un nuevo ataque de balas semillas recibía departe del adolescente. — ¡Ay, ay, ya entendí!

El ataque termino y satisfecho el peliblanco continúo devorando su sexta rebanada de sandia. Las horas pasaron, el tan esperado atardecer llegó para su deleite que admiraron como anteriores veces. Pero después de que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, la noche llegaba y eso significaba que Momo tenía que regresar, separándose de su amigo.

Usualmente el adolescente se ofrecía a acompañarla hasta la posada. Pero está vez él prefirió no acompañarla, a pesar de que eso era raro en el joven, de igual modo a Momo no le importo y se despidió de su buen amigo. Retirándose rápido antes de que oscureciera más.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana Hitsugaya-kun! —Le gritó mientras que se alejaba corriendo con una resuelta sonrisa.

Él tan sólo alzó la mano en señal de despido y al mismo tiempo se le dibujaba una media sonrisa, un gesto imperceptible pero honesto.

— Jamás creí vivir parar verlo sonreír…

El adolescente mostró su desagrado más no se atrevió a voltear, tan sólo mantuvo la vista fija en el paisaje y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Matsumoto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora me espías?

— ¡Oiga, oiga! Vengo de tan lejos ¿Y esté es el recibimiento que obtengo? —Ella se acercó, abrazándolo por detrás y recargando su gran pechonalidad en la espalda de él que bufó fastidiado. — Además, no me cambie de tema ¿Quién es la chica? No pensé que tuviera _complejo de lolita(1)_.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Le gritó furioso, temblando de la misma ira. Realmente el comentario lo había ofendido.

Y la mujer supo que tal vez se sobrepaso un _poquito_ en su broma.

— Agradece que estoy benevolente —Instantáneamente sintió como los pechos de la rubia se restregaron en su rostro, casi ahogándolo. — ¿A qué vinisteis? —Alcanzó a preguntar después de liberarse del abrazo anaconda de su subordinada.

— ¿Pues a qué más? A trabajar —Le extendió un sencillo móvil. — Lo olvidó en su despacho. Debería de agradecerme por…

— No abuses. Los dos sabemos que vinisteis para obviar tus responsabilidades —Le interrumpió austero. — Y no se me olvida tu _bromita_ —Rangiku se estremeció, sabía que cuando su Jefe usaba esas palabras y las recalcabas con un siseo. Era su fin. Le venía sí o sí un castigo. — Así que regresa por donde vinisteis y adelanta el papeleo de mí parte, lo necesito listo para cuando llegue.

Automáticamente arrugó la cara, horrorizada de tan sólo oír esa orden. — ¡Pero me tomará toda la noche!

— Me importa poco.

— ¡Mou, no es justo! —Le hizo un puchero infantil, agitando los brazos. En consecuencia sus pechos rebotaban de arriba hacia abajo. — Usted viene a tener sus citas románticas y yo encerrada en la oficina, perdiéndome de las delicias de la vida.

— ¡NO son citas románticas!

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! —Abanicó la mano en gesto apático. — Véngale con ese cuento a alguien más como la Teniente Yachiru, a Abarai o incluso al Capitán Ukitake.

— ¡Hinamori sólo es una amiga!

Sin advertencia Matsumoto se tenso al oír el apellido de la humana. El peliblanco se percató del repentino mutismo de su teniente pero no se comparó al semblante serio que le dedico ella a él.

— Capitán… usted…

— ¿Qué? Habla claro y de una buena vez.

— ¿Ha crecido? —Le pregunto divertida, perdiendo todo rastro de su anterior expresión solemne.

— ¡LARGATE YA!

Rangiku puso los pies en pólvora ante el potente grito del adolescente de dieciséis años que hizo eco por toda Karakura e incluso se atrevía a decir que el suelo se estremeció. Ya en un lugar mucho más seguro, lejos de la furia de su capitán Hitsugaya, se atrevió a suspirar aliviada para luego reír un poco.

— Nunca me canso de fastidiarlo —Se dijo a sí misma. Era molesto y hasta aburrido que ese prodigioso niño siempre se mantenga templado, actuando correcto y tan adulto (Ni tanto porque un hombre adulto se vería afectado por su belleza, también por su dotada delantera pero el jovencito ni le hacía cosquillas. Al contrario, ya se había acostumbrado ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Qué hombre _solamente_ se "acostumbra" a que lo "aplasten" con una dotada pechonalidad femenina?).

Además ¡Ingresó al escuadrón a una edad muy temprana! ¡Vamos! Merecía disfrutar su infancia, actuar como su tierna edad lo sugiere que sea. Pero nooo… el correcto mini-capitán no se permitía relajarse ni un instante.

Su risa se aplacó al materializársele la imagen de una jovencita menuda que no le calculaba más de diecisiete años, muy vivaz, de cabello azabache y recogido en un moño alto cubierto por un trozo de tela.

— Parece… —Una brisa hizo acto de presencia, meciendo su corta melena rubia que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. — Que le han otorgado una nueva oportunidad —Sonrió melancólica mientras que situaba un travieso mechón de su melena detrás de su oreja. — No la pierda… Capitán.

Eventualmente desapareció.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Hitsugaya refunfuñaba algo entre dientes mientras que miraba la pantalla de su móvil que le mostraba la ruta que debía seguir, un mapa de Karakura. De improvisto, al identificar algo en el camino que iba, pareció perturbado.

— ¡Diablos!

Comenzó a correr a una velocidad inhumana, apresurado y con el corazón en la garganta. Debía apresurarse o sino… ¡O sino…!

 _«¡Shirō-chan!»_ , la imagen de Hinamori sonriéndole de ese modo… tan especial que tanto le agrada, se materializo en su mente.

El grito horrorizado de una femenina le martillo los oídos. Dobló la esquina al final del camino para ver una monumental criatura oscura que le daba la espalda y a sus pies sobresalía un cuerpo inerte que no lograba identificar desde su lugar. Preocupado, furioso y sobretodo asustado, alcanzó a pronunciar un nombre provocando que la atmosfera se volviera densamente fría y el cielo nocturno se nublara.

Una espada se materializó entre sus manos, irradiando un brillo de color azul celeste que se desvaneció al momento de ser desfundada. La criatura volteo con lentitud, mostrando que su rostro era cubierta por una máscara y revelando; rastros de sangre en la comisura de su grotesca boca. Seguramente de su reciente víctima.

El monstruo tenía toda la intención de atacarlo pero antes siquiera de intentar hacer algo, Hitsugaya movió ágilmente su espada y a continuación una línea brillante dividió a la oscura criatura por la mitad, la cual se descuadró, manifestando que el adolescente lo rebano. Posteriormente se desvaneció en varias partículas de luces blancas.

— ¡Hinamori…!

Se acercó en un paso casi instantáneo al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo y para su alivió, no era la persona en quien pensaba. La mujer se veía en shock, respirando agitada y sosteniéndose el brazo derecho que tenía una lesión más no era grave.

Ya más tranquilo. Susurró algo para después chasquear los dedos enfrente de la joven mujer que no le calculaba más de dieciocho años y posteriormente se desmayo. Estaba a punto de retirarse, dejando a la mujer ahí. Ya había hecho su trabajo y no tardaría en recibir la ayuda que necesita porque los vecinos de los alrededores empezaban a despertarse, podía oírlos con facilidad moviéndose apresuradamente en sus respectivas casas para salir a averiguar el motivo del escándalo…

— ¿Shirō-chan…?

Hitsugaya se quedo tieso en su lugar, volteo a ver dónde provino el llamado para ver que no muy lejos del incidente a dos metros en otra vía del doble camino estaba Hinamori Momo mirándole estupefacta. Podía apreciar que su cabello estaba todo revuelto al igual que su vestido, demostrando señal de forcejeo…

Clara indicación que ella también fue atacada por la criatura que recientemente destruyo. Agudizó sus sentidos, no percibiendo a simple vista alguna lesión en ella ni que emanara algún olor a sangre. Siendo un alivio si no fuera porque observó el desenlace de sus poderes.

Momo avanzó unos pasos hacia delante mientras que intentaba formular una pregunta, al mismo tiempo que él intentaba explicarse pero ambos fueron interrumpidos en el acto por las personas.

Los ojos castaños se desviaron a un par de vecinos que agitados se le acercaron, preocupados por su condición al verla tan pálida y desaliñada. Mientras que otros se acercaron hacía la mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, buscando la manera de reanimarla.

— ¡Niña! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

— ¡¿Qué paso?!

Ella intentaba responder lo mejor posible a las interrogantes de las señoras aglomeradas a su alrededor, no obstante toda su atención se volvió a centrar hacia donde debería estar su amigo pero… ya no había nadie. Él se desvaneció como si se tratase de un fantasma.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

 _ *****Aclaración del Capítulo:**_

(1) _Complejo de Lolita_. La atracción hacia adolescentes femeninas cuyo físico corresponde más bien al de una pre-adolescente (niña, puberta o prepuberta) es conocido como "Complejo de Lolita". Por definición, estos términos no son sinónimos de pedofilia. _Para mayor información, búsquenlo de una fuente confiable._

* * *

 **¿Merezco Reviews? *w***


	2. Tempestad de Convicción

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Fic corto de (4) CAPÍTULOS & (?) EPÍLOGOS **/** Universo Alterno **/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ es algo inevitable pero intentaré que no exista mucho).

* * *

 **REEDITADO: Amanecer  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _Tempestad de Convicción_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Ya ha transcurrido… Una semana desde aquel "incidente". Después de eso Hinamori no ha vuelto a reunirse con Hitsugaya en ninguno de los lugares que usaban como punto de encuentro. Ya recorrió todos y cada uno de ellos por Karakura.

— ¿Uh?

La opaca mirada castaña se centró en el atardecer, justamente el lugar donde ellos siempre suelen reunirse a estas horas para verlos juntos. Se acercó a la barandilla más no la cruzo, tan sólo apoyó sus manos en la baranda mientras que en medio de su letargo admiraba el precioso paisaje…

Que era tan deslumbrante que hería sus ojos.

Tanto que lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus lagrimales, haciendo un sendero por sus pálidas mejillas hasta juntarse debajo de su pequeño mentón.

— ¿Por qué… no has vuelto? ¿Es por lo que vi esa noche? —Dijo con la voz quejumbrosa, saliéndole en un hilo de voz al sentir la garganta arderle por el mismo llanto que contenía. Mientras que inconscientemente afianzaba el agarre sobre el barandal sin importarle si sus nudillos se volvían blanco o sus palmas se lastimaban en el proceso. — En realidad no me importa lo que seas, así que apúrate ¡Y regresa conmigo Shirō-chan!

— ¡HINAMORI!

La aludida abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír aquella voz, ronca pero aterciopelada. Giró con lentitud, temerosa que todo sea una mala jugada de su propia mente…

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?

Pero Hitsugaya estaba ahí, su preciado amigo de pie y mirándole con inofensivo reproche.

Aún con las lágrimas desbordando sin control, ella consiguió sonreír. — Ni yo m-misma lo sé…

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándola como se limpiaba torpemente las lágrimas con sus manos sin éxito alguno de calmar sus sollozos.

—…Te vez horrible —Espetó súbitamente.

— ¡C-Cállate! —Le rezongó infantilmente, en el fondo avergonzada. No tenía que decírselo, sabía que debajo de sus ojos tiene unas pronunciadas ojeras. — ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?

— Sí ese es el caso… —En un parpadear él estuvo enfrente de ella, secando con cierta ternura una de las traviesas lágrimas que recorría en ese momento su mejilla. — Entonces desearía haber regresado antes. Siento hacerte esperar.

— ¡Eso no importa! —Lo agarró de sus ropas, recargando el peso de su cabeza por debajo del pecho masculino ya que él seguía superándole en estatura. — Sino que vinisteis… —Afianzó más el agarre. — Gracias. Hitsugaya-kun.

 **.**

 **~ En ese atardecer… fue el instante del tiempo en que decidí decirte la verdad, aún si sabía que iba en contra de las reglas ¿A quién le importaba? Ya había humanos que estaban al tanto de nuestra existencia debido a que poseían una relativa cantidad espiritual que los hacía susceptible a su alrededor. Así que… ¿Qué interesaba si se sumaba otro humano más a la lista? Ya que Hinamori… también fue bendecida con una elevada energía espiritual. ~**

 **.**

— ¿Shinigami, dices?

Dijo finalmente Hinamori después de la extensiva explicación del peliblanco. En cuanto a Hitsugaya asintió en modo de repuesta, se veía serio pero en el fondo estaba nervioso… no sabía qué cambios provocaría en ella o en su amistad. Sin embargo…

Momo siempre se mantuvo callada y paciente, expectante a sus palabras. En ningún momento le interrumpió, por eso, en parte… eso le daba ánimos.

— Oh…

Se mostró disgustado. — ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir, "Oh"?

Ella le sonrió de esa manera tan especial y radiante que le gusta tanto. A pesar de su actual aspecto tan anémico, se veía hermosa. — ¡Hehehe! Bueno, tal vez sea porque siempre supe en el fondo que eres asombroso Hitsugaya-kun.

Desvió la mirada del rostro femenino, apreciándose un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que contrastaba con su semblante enfurruñado.

No pudo contenerse de reírse al ver su reacción. — ¿Feliz? —Indicó divertida, picándole con el dedo índice una de sus mejillas. Provocando que él rezongara un "No. Tonta" entre dientes. — Aún cuando no eres humano, eres Hitsugaya-kun. Cada movimiento, cada expresión y cada característica… Prueba que Hitsugaya-kun siempre será Hitsugaya-kun.

Sin advertencia, Momo lo abrazó tomándolo por sorpresa y que los colores se le subieran a la cara. Él no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cercanía o trato, mucho menos de ella quien despertaba emociones que le son completamente desconocidos. Ni siquiera los abrazos anaconda de Matsumoto provocaban tales sensaciones en él. ¿Entonces por qué con una simple chiquilla, y para colmo humana, si causa tanto revuelo en su templado corazón?

— ¡E-Ey…!

— Así que Hitsugaya-kun… —Alzó su rostro para cruzar su mirada castaña con la turquesa. — ¡Sólo tiene que quedarse como _mi_ Shirō-chan!

— ¡¿QU…?!

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al sentir como ella hundió su rostro en su pecho, oyendo su risa infantil que era reprimida por la misma cercanía.

— ¡Aish! Me rindo —Rezongó, devolviendo de alguna manera el gesto, si es que simplemente situar las manos en los hombros de ella… pueda llamarse "abrazo". — Si es así… Entonces seré ese estúpido seudónimo cuantas veces quieras.

— ¡Hehehehe! Eres grandioso Shirō-chan.

 **.**

 **~ En verdad Hinamori no lo entiende, sólo puedo decir esas cosas… porque tú me aceptasteis. Aún más incomprensible es que siempre me rindo ante Hinamori y… a pesar de que tan poco lo entiendo,… sé qué solamente ella será quien sepa todo sobre mí. ~**

 **.**

Entre las calles de Karakura, iban Hinamori y Hitsugaya. La primera tenía una sonrisa que no se le borraba ni a las de tres, despertando curiosidad en él…

— ¿Por qué tan contenta?

— Pues… ¡Ya estamos a pocos días de junio! ¿No es genial?

— Ah sí… tú cumpleaños —Dijo en un tono aburrido y casi despectivo, haciendo enfadar a la pelinegra que hizo un puchero. Pero la realidad es que desde hace un mes estaba matándose sobre que regalarle a su amiga y a pesar de que la conocía bien, quería regalarle algo que le sea útil…

¡Diablos! ¿A quién quería engañar?

Sólo quería verla sonreír de felicidad, esa expresión tan propia de ella y deslumbrante que le es irresistible. No entendía las razones de querer verla siempre sonreír pero… adoraba ver esa expresión rebosante de alegría. De alguna manera era feliz si ella lo es.

Incluso ahora, la sola presencia de Hinamori le relajaba.

¿Eso es normal?

— _Ay, otra vez con lo mismo ¿No le da vergüenza? —_

El shinigami salió de sus reflexiones al oír un cuchicheo para nada discreto no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, siendo un grupo de señoras bien entrada en los cincuenta años.

— _Tan grandecita y con amigos imaginarios. —_

— _Tal vez sea un defecto de que sea huérfana. —_

Él gruñó ante esos comentarios los cuales podían herir a su acompañante. Por eso, en medio de su furia, hizo un despliegue de sus poderes espirituales provocando que una brisa helada hiciera acto de presencia para incomodar a esa gentuza que automáticamente se fueron al no tolerar el sorpresivo frío.

— Hitsugaya-kun… eso no era necesario.

— ¡Bah! Me fastidiaba oírlas. Son muy ruidosas.

Momo le miró resignada. — Deberías de ser más comprensivo, después de todo dijisteis que los humanos no pueden ver a los shinigamis y esos otros espíritus enmascarados. A menos que sean capaces de detectar el _reiatsu_ ¿No?

Asintió distraídamente. — ¿Acaso no te afecta que piensen de que seas una demente?

— ¿Y qué? Lo que importa aquí es lo que yo pienso —Le contesto resueltamente sin ni una pizca de inseguridad en su comportamiento. — Ser diferente no es un problema, sino ellos por juzgar sin siquiera tratar de entenderme. Al menos… —Le sonrió tímidamente, perdiendo todo rastro de esa repentina fuerza interna y convicción de hace unos momentos. — Eso es lo que yo creo.

— Si esa es la conclusión a la que llegasteis, entonces es verdad.

Sonrió con ternura ante su respuesta. — Además… —Decidió añadir con un tono juguetón: — Si pasar el tiempo junto con Shirō-chan es indicio de locura. Pues no me molesta ser vista como una.

Automáticamente Tōshirō se ruborizo al oír esas palabras, avergonzado de que dijera ese tipo de cosas con tal facilidad ¿Acaso no le daba vergüenza? ¿Y por qué rayos él era el único que se sentía afectado por ello?

Era frustrante. Estúpido. Confuso. Y… engorroso.

— ¡Ah!

Salió de sus reflexiones para percatarse que fue la causa de la exclamación de Momo, apreciando la edificación de una secundaria y ella apenas estaba en primer año con tan sólo doce años de edad (próximamente trece años). Aunque no había cambiado casi nada a esa niña de diez años o incluso de cuando tenía seis años, podía apreciarse que estaba más alta midiendo 1,35cm. También que su cabello había crecido todavía más, llegándole por arriba de la cintura y siempre teniéndolo recogido en una coleta alta detrás de la cabeza.

— Bueno ya llegamos…

— Mhn… —Hinchó los mofletes, notándose enfurruñada e insatisfecha de haber sido un recorrido tan corto. — No es justo, yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

Súbitamente Hitsugaya estampó su mano en su rostro de un manotazo, sobresaltando a la preadolescente.

— ¿Shirō-chan? —Pero no recibía respuesta. Acercándose a él en busca de una señal. — ¿Qué te pasa…?

— N-Nada es sólo…

Hinamori al oír su voz algo distorsionada se alarmó.

— ¡¿Te sientes mal?!

— No, estoy bien…

— ¡No te creo! ¡Déjame verte! —Se acercó a él, queriendo apartar la mano que cubría parcialmente su rostro.

— ¡E-Espera!

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos entraron en una especie de extraño juego en que forcejeaban, uno del cual Momo para triunfar tendría que destapar el rostro del joven shinigami y en el caso de Tōshirō que ella no vea su vergonzosa condición.

— ¡Déjame ayudarte Shirō-chan!

— ¡No la necesito!

— ¡QUÉ SÍ…!

Hinamori hizo un último intento, usando toda su fuerza pero no lo consiguió. En consecuencia, debido a la energía que uso, se resbalo e iba a caer al suelo de espaldas de no ser que Hitsugaya por sus buenos reflejos se las arregló para agarrarla de los antebrazos.

— ¿Estás bien?

— S-Sí… gracias —Agradeció, aliviada de que no se llevó una tremenda caída.

Como resultado a la buena acción del adolescente peliblanco, ahora su rostro estaba expuesto y Momo al alzar su mirada para verlo…

Pudo admirar que la cara de su amigo estaba toda colorada al igual que la luz roja de un semáforo.

Y él al percatarse del porque la mirada rara en su amiga, rápidamente la libero de su agarre. Desapareciendo en un parpadear ante Momo que luego de unos segundos, ella salió de su letargo. Reprochándose mentalmente por dejarse embelesar por tan tierna expresión de su mejor amigo.

¡Pero entiéndanla! Él se veía TAN adorable… que _casi_ tuvo el impulso de estrujarlo en un abrazo mientras que chillaba como una fangirl.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

No muy lejos de donde se hallaba Hinamori, Tōshirō estaba sobre uno de los tejados de las edificaciones. Observándola a la distancia lo cual era más seguro para ambos…

— ¡Aish! —Se revolvió exasperado su rebelde cabellera blanca. — En verdad no tienes autoconciencia —Suspiró, ya más calmado y para su alivio sintiendo que la cara ya no le ardía (…Mucho). — Que característica tan problemática.

Últimamente Momo se veía a sus ojos demasiado linda. No sabía si formaba parte de que estaba creciendo pero cada vez le es más difícil controlarse con ella porque sus reacciones se han vuelto irresistibles al punto de que ya no puede ignorarlos más. Pero el verdadero dilema con su amiga es que lo embarga unos impulsos de quererla abrazar, besar y…

— ¡Argh! Contrólate.

— Es raro verte perder el control…

Hitsugaya gruño y recuperando su careta fría, se volteo a enfrentar la nueva presencia.

— Ukitake ¿A qué se debe su _grata_ presencia?

El peliblanco mayor se carcajeo divertido al percibir el sarcasmo del adolescente. Sabía que su sola presencia lo había fastidiado para su satisfacción.

— Pues te parecerá más grata porque te traigo una importante información.

— Adelante… —Le hizo un gesto apremiante con la mano.

Pero Jushirō no dijo nada, se mantuvo cabizbajo y serio. Molestando un poco al joven Capitán más no pago su irritación con el shinigami sino en su lugar le exigió que le dijera sea la información que debe decirle…

Porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

Una perturbación que angustiosamente se le hizo familiar a Tōshirō.

Posteriormente Ukitake empezó a explicarle con una inusual parsimonia no propia de su personalidad animada que suele mostrar siempre ante los demás.

— Realmente lo siento… Capitán Hitsugaya.

El aludido tan sólo se mostró con un semblante descompuesto que exponía cuanto le había afectado la noticia.

 **.**

 **~ Yo… adoraba ver a Hinamori sonreír, podía sentir… un extraño sentimiento cálido esparciéndose dentro de mí. A su lado el mundo me parecía brillar con mayor intensidad… más no imagine que la oscuridad se acercaba con la intención de destruir la luz de su alma. ~**

 **.**

— ¡Shirō-chan!

El aludido salió de sus reflexiones, apreciando como Hinamori le miraba con ojos preocupados. Urgh. Odiaba ser el núcleo de los males de ella.

— No soy sordo ¿Qué pasa?

Ella le miró fijamente, achicando los ojos de manera acusadora pero luego de unos largos minutos se cansó y vociferó un largo suspiro en resignación. Sabía que su amigo era mucho más obstinado que ella por lo que intentar intimidarlo para hacerlo hablar no funcionaría.

— ¿Quieres algo de lo que traje?

Los ojos turquesas se enfocaron en la gran bolsa que reposaba en el regazo femenino, hallando un montón de chuchería. Una gota de sudor descendió a un costado de su cabeza.

— Hinamori ¿Por qué tantos dulces?

— ¿Pues para qué más? ¡Una mini-pijamada no puede existir sin golosinas!

Se encrespo al oír sus palabras pero lo peor es que lo dijera con una voz tan seria. — En primer lugar no estamos en una pijamada. En segunda ¡Deja de llamarle así! Y tercera accedí a quedarme hasta la noche, cuando reconcilies el sueño. Pero si sigues con tus manías, me largo.

Momo no se intimido por sus palabras al contrarió rió cantarinamente.

— ¿Y ahora qué es lo gracioso?

— No es nada, ignórame —Alegó divertida, abanicando su mano en señal de restarle importancia. Pero él no se convenció por lo que rápidamente Momo para cambiar de dirección su atención; le volvió ofrecer golosinas.

Hitsugaya que no era un idiota, supo que sus intenciones eran con el propósito de que no insistiera en el tema. Así que por esta vez cedió y tomo la primera bolsa de golosina que alcanzó a tantear entre sus dedos. Abriéndola y devorando su contenido toscamente, sin ninguna gracia.

Hinamori le miró complacida para después ella también abrir una bolsa de golosina y comer.

Un silencio sepulcral domino entre ellos, nada más oyendo el ritmo de sus respiraciones acompasadas, el crujido de la bolsa sonar cada vez que respectivamente ambos tomaban un bocadillo. Así fue durante un rato hasta que…

— Hitsugaya-kun… ¿Hice algo malo? —Él viró su rostro a verla, extrañado de su repentina pregunta y aún más cuando pudo ver que los ojos castaños se hallaban acuosos. Amenazando de que lloraría.

— ¡E-Espera tonta! No llores, no hicisteis nada —Aseveró apresurado porque cuando ella empieza a llorar, después es difícil hacerla parar.

— ¿A-Ah no? Entonces… ¿Por q-qué evades verme a la cara?

— ¿Eh?

El shinigami se desconcertó al oír sus palabras, no sabiendo como refutarle porque… era la verdad. Después de lo que le dijo Ukitake, se le ha hecho difícil durante estos días ver a los ojos a Hinamori y apreciar sus deslumbrantes sonrisas…

Momo al ver la mirada tan contrariada de su amigo, pudo tener la sospecha de lo que le sucedía. — Ah, ya veo… ¿Pasó algo, verdad? —Más que una pregunta, fue una afirmación que sobresaltó al adolecente porque no esperó ser tan fácilmente legible.

— ¡ALUCINAS! No ha pasado nada —Viró su rostro al lado contrario de la azabache, evadiendo su mirada castaña que en esos momentos lo analizaban con una inquietante perspicacia.

— Has estado así desde que me acompañasteis la semana pasada al colegio… —Continúo, indiferente de lo esquivo que se había vuelto el peliblanco. — ¿Te dijeron algo malo, no es así?

— ¿Qué? —Volteo a verla atónito y Momo al sospechar el motivo de su reacción, decidió explicarse:

— Ya hace un tiempo que he desarrollado mi energía espiritual y ahora soy capaz… de detectar con mayor facilidad a espíritus, sean shinigamis o… no —Se removió incomoda al recibir la fija mirada turquesa sobre su figura. — Oye, entenderé si es un asunto confidencial pero si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte ¡Yo…!

— Hinamori ¿Tienes un sueño?

La azabache se sintió fuera de lugar con esa pregunta, tomándola desprevenida. Al principio creyó que era un modo de cambiar de tema y así ella no insista, por lo que iba a refutarle un tanto molesta pero al ver ese semblante indescriptiblemente melancólico en él…

Casi instantáneamente le contestó: — Hmm, si tengo uno. Pero es una cosa pequeña… —Hitsugaya no dijo nada, más bien la observaba expectante y con una imperceptible sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Momo se sonrojó avergonzada al ser el repentino centro de atención pero continúo hablando: — Es formar una familia…

— ¿Una familia?

Su sonrojo se volvió más chillón e infantilmente le refutó: — ¡S-Sí, bueno, sé que e-es algo simple! —Jugó nerviosa con sus manos. — Pero… para alguien que nunca la ha tenido… —Su sonrisa se volvió un tanto taciturna. — Siempre lo he deseado, tener una linda casa con una perfecta vista del cielo pudiendo admirar los atardeceres de la ciudad… —Alzó su mirada al cielo nocturno, perdiéndose en su fantasía. — Y con un pequeño jardín donde plantaré muchas cosas ¡Entre esas serán sandías!

Tōshirō tuvo casi el impulso de reírse al saber que el motivo de cultivar sandías era porque a él le gusta comerlo, incluso más que a ella. Disfrutando comer especialmente esa fruta en el verano mientras que admira el atardecer.

— ¡Ya verás Shirō-chan! Las que plantearé serán muuuy jugosas y enormes así que debes ayudarme con ellas ¿De acuerdo? —Le pidió animada, volviendo a su actitud infantil. — Y pues… en ese hogar quiero compartirla con la persona que amaré por siempre y… juntos haremos una familia.

— Una familia grande, huh.

— B-Bueno… no tiene que ser tan grande, u-uhm… me conformo con un lindo bebé —Le dijo sonrojándose un poco mientras que chocaba tiernamente sus dedos índices. — Lo importante es que nazca saludable pero… ya que es un sueño, pues me gustaría, si es posible, que sean dos… uhm… un niño y una niña.

— Ajá, y presumo que ya les tienes nombres —Indicó en plan de broma pero al ver que ella bajaba la cabeza avergonzada, no se esperó que fuera acertado. — ¡¿LO TIENEN?! ¡Hinamori…!

— ¡P-Pues hablamos de u-un sueño, ¿No?! —Se excusó. — Después de todo es lo que he soñado desde pequeña… —Guardó silencio al sentir una mano acariciar gentilmente su cabeza. Viró su rostro hacia el joven quien le sonreía imperceptiblemente. — ¿Hitsugaya-kun?

— De seguro… tu sueño se cumplirá —Dejó de revolver la sedosa cabellera azabache, ignorando que Momo le miraba pensativa.

— ¿En verdad lo crees? —Él asintió en modo de respuesta, aún así… ella sintió que esa contestación fue muy ambigua pero… ¿Qué importaba?, Sonrió y se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

— ¡¿PERO QU…?!

— ¡Shirō-chan es el mejor amigo del mundo! —Decía mientras que lo estrujaba en un abrazo. — ¡Estoy tan feliz!

— Sí, sí —Le decía aparentando indiferencia, propinándole unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorro (Que ahora que lo pensaba, Hinamori no estaba tan lejos de serlo: inocentes, hiperactivos y curiosos ¿Coincidencia, tal vez?). — Ya puedes soltarme…

— Ahí vas de nuevo con esa fingida frialdad ¡Ya sé que estás feliz!

— No seas tonta ¿Ok? —Objetó, aunque en el fondo ella estuviera en lo cierto… Jamás lo admitiría (¡JAMÁS!). — ¡Ya sepárate! —Dijo colocando su mano en la frente de ella y apartándola de su persona.

— ¡Hehehehe!

El shinigami se estremeció al ver la rara (y un tanto escalofriante) expresión de su amiga. — ¡No hagas esa cara de felicidad, es desagradable!

— Hehehe, aunque Shirō-chan lo niegue ¡Sé que me quiere!

De forma inmediata el rostro de Hitsugaya se tornó roja hasta las puntas de sus orejas. — ¡¿Q-QU…?! —Farfulló ofuscado. — ¡Qué desagradable no digas cosas así, tienes la idea equivocada!

— ¡Yo también te quiero Shirō-chan!

Un tic se asomó en su sien al ser ignorado. — ¡Idiota, escucha lo que te dicen!

— ¡Hehehe!

 **.**

 **~ Para mí… la presencia de Hinamori me era tan cálida, y para mí ella es lo más importante por sobre todo y sobre todos los demás. Así que por eso yo… ¡Yo no…! ~**

 **.**

— ¿No vas a decir nada?

Bajo un cielo estrellado, en lo más alto de una montaña rocosa y desértica, estaba sentado en el suelo Hitsugaya observando el paisaje mientras que sujetaba su espada acercándola más a su pecho. Curiosamente del lado donde se ubica su corazón.

El shinigami frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta.

— Hyōrinmaru.

— _¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ —

Una profunda voz resonó, obviamente masculina y una brisa gélida hizo acto de presencia. Hitsugaya se mantuvo inmutable, aún después de sentir como se acercaba una presencia detrás de su persona. Siendo un hombre joven, alto, atractivo y lo más resaltante de su porte solemne e imponente era la gran cicatriz en forma de "X" en medio de su cara y su largo cabello era de un brillante verde turquesa.

— _Tú ya tomasteis una decisión._ —

— Yo aún no…

— _Formo parte de ti, así que no vale la pena que lo niegues._ —

Afianzó el agarre en su espada enfundada. — Pero sí yo…

Hyōrinmaru suspiró al oír inseguro a su maestro. Valoraba el hecho de que preguntara su opinión sobre las decisiones que tomará pero no valía la pena mentirse, ya ambos sabían que el shinigami no se retractaría.

— _Parece que he dado la respuesta equivocada. Así que volveré a comenzar…_ —Hizo una pausa. — _Hitsugaya sin importar lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré a su lado… porque al final soy el reflejo de su alma. Y como mi maestro, yo siempre desearé su felicidad…_

— ¿Capitán?

Tōshirō abrió los ojos, encontrándose que todo su entorno a su alrededor era distinto al que estaba hace unos segundos. Siendo comprensible porque estaba en el mundo interno de su Zanpaku-tō, el segundo lugar donde puede desenvolverse naturalmente.

— ¿Qué ocurre Matsumoto? —Viró su rostro hacía la puerta, observando como la voluptuosa mujer ingresaba a la oficina…

Que para ese momento estaba a oscuras al ser altas horas de la noche en el mundo de la Sociedad de Almas. Todos dormían profundamente a excepción de los guardias que deambulaban por los límites de los trece escuadrones y la ciudadela de Seireitei.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntó de nuevo él al ver que su subordina continuaba observándolo fijamente. — ¿Matsumoto?

— No es nada, simplemente… he pensado cuánta nostalgia —Decía mientras que tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa que está en el medio entre los dos sillones, quedando justamente enfrente del adolescente que yacía sentado en el sofá.

— ¿Ah? —Espetó un tanto impertinente con una graciosa mueca austera e infantil. — ¿Te sientes bien? No me digas que te entró la crisis de la tercera edad.

— ¡Oiga, más respeto! Soy una doncella ¡Y no soy tan mayor que usted! —Al ver como él arqueo una ceja en impertinencia. El sentido pésame la hostigó por lo que agregó rápidamente: — ¡De acuerdo, simplemente no tan mayor!

Hitsugaya asintió de acuerdo con ese último comentario.

— ¡Aff! —Suspiró la joven teniente, volviendo atraer la atención de su superior que empezaba a verla con molestia porque ella se comportaba extraño y… Matsumoto tendía actuar así cuando metía la pata en el trabajo de oficina.

— ¿Qué? Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo directamente.

— Capitán… ya no dude más —Sus palabras parecieron desconcertarlo pero como siempre él iba a negarlo por lo que ella rápidamente le contestó molesta, prácticamente acusándolo: — ¡Ay Capitán! ¡¿A quién engaña?! Hable con el Capitán Ukitake y no necesito ser clarividente para saber qué es lo que ha rondado por esa cabecita suya durante estos días. Así que no se me haga el desentendido o el loco…

— Cuidado, sigo siendo tu superior —Advirtió inofensivamente.

— Sólo decía —Indicó, siguiéndole el juego. — Pero hablando enserio Capitán, ¿Qué está esperando? Todos en la Seireitei saben que ya no hay nada que lo ate a este mundo —Su semblante se volvió taciturno al venirse el recuerdo de una joven muchacha muy vivaz, físicamente parecida a la nueva amiga humana de su Capitán. — Algún día este momento llegaría y usted inconscientemente lo sabía… ¿Qué le preocupa?

— Ya que lo preguntas… dejarte a cargo de dirigir la Décima División. Pues entiendo que tu ociosidad terminaría acabando con el orden del escuadrón mismo.

— ¡Capitán!

Rangiku le hizo un puchero infantil por lo cruel que era con ella ni en estos momentos se salvaba de ser molestada por él.

Bufó resignado. — ¿Y si ocurre otra vez lo mismo, Matsumoto? —La aludida al ver la expresión contrariada y dolida de él, entendio pronto de que hablaba. Inmortalizando ambos fragmentos de ese fatídico día en la batalla de Karakura. — Y si vuelvo… a perderlo todo —Alzó sus manos ante sus ojos, admirando sus palmas desnudas las que por segundos creyó verlas manchadas de sangre…

De la sangre de ella.

— Ya una vez ocurrió y… por ello, mi mente se "rompió" a tal grado que el Capitán Yamamoto junto con la colaboración del Capitán Mayuri tuvieron que sellar mis recuerdos.

Ella no tenía una respuesta idónea para eso, aunque ambos en esa batalla de Karakura perdieron a alguien realmente valioso que los marcó de por vida. La gravedad de la perdida entre ellos dos fue desigual, siendo la de su Capitán a niveles corrosivos. Rangiku tuvo la ventaja de que Gin, a pesar de lo especial que era para su persona, no le dejo ningún significativo recuerdo a que aferrarse por lo que… a duras penas superó su muerte.

Pero Hitsugaya no tuvo la misma suerte… quien compartía innumerables memorias con Momo de las cuales cada una está impregnada de preciados sentimientos por una buena amiga, ex-Teniente de la Quinta División y ex-Shinigami.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigue queriendo protegerla? —Tōshirō se mostró sorprendido por esa pregunta para desfigurarse en melancolía.

— Hinamori para mí… es tan importante como el sol —Confesó, dibujándose una imperceptible sonrisa que expresaba infinidades de sentimientos. Sabiendo la Teniente que él se había perdido en inmortalizar el pasado, seguramente con la azabache… ya sea como shinigami o humana. — Llorando cuando ella quiere llorar, estando molesta cuando ella quiere estarlo. Siempre honesta con sus sentimientos. Hinamori… siempre me ha parecido deslumbrante. Por eso yo… quiero estar a su lado y ver esa luz radiante al final.

Matsumoto lo miró con ternura, apreciando el despliegue de emociones que estaban impregnadas en esa confesión y como la mirada turquesa sutilmente vislumbraba un brillo renovado.

— ¿Es así? Entonces por favor Capitán… —Entre sus manos agarró las del adolescente quien no se esperó tal gesto. — Concédase el deseo de permanecer junto a la persona que aprecia. Usted… quien fue bendecido con una segunda oportunidad, cumpla el deseo que a mí no me fue concedido.

Traviesamente en la mente de Rangiku se materializó el recuerdo ambiguo de Gin alejándose de su lado, no sin antes dedicarle esa sonrisa zorruna propia de su persona…

La mirada de Tōshirō se llenó de resolución y gracias a las palabras de su Teniente (Que coincidían con las que le dijo Hyōrinmaru), siendo el último impulso que necesitaba. Decidió no dudar más.

— Gracias Matsumoto —Dijo con sinceridad, levantándose de su asiento y zafándose suavemente del agarre de la mujer.

Ella se encogió de hombros, recobrando esa actitud vivaz y pícara. — ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi mayor gratificación en el día es serle útil a usted, Capitán.

El adolescente se ruborizó un poco, avergonzado de sus palabras ya que en el fondo se sintió halagado. Aún así no pudo contenerse de reprocharle, un sermón que no tomo en cuenta su Teniente (como siempre) quien tan sólo se carcajeo divertida…

Habría cosas que nunca cambiarían.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En horas de la noche, en las calles de Karakura una escalofriante calma predominaba… siendo roto por los pasos apresurados de una persona que corría como si… su vida dependiera de ello mientras que en su mente se materializaba fragmentos de recuerdos recientemente vividos. Alentándolo a no detenerse en el camino ni desfallecer en su ritmo a pesar que las piernas empezaba a sentirlas resentidas y apenas contenía el aliento lo cual provocaba que en la parte del pecho y la garganta le dolieran.

« _Corre ¡No pares ni te atrevas a regresar!_ »

— ¡Haa…! H-Haa… —Jadeaba ahogadamente. — Haa…

« _No me malentiendas, yo no estoy buscando la muerte pero… ¿Lo entiendes, no es así? ¡Tenemos que sobrevivir!_ »

 _¡Sí…! Ya… lo sé ¡Eso ya lo s-sé!_ , se gritaba en sus pensamientos. Empezando para su desesperación a volverse su visión borrosa al contener las lágrimas mientras que estrujaba lo que tenía en su mano izquierda, dándole un fugaz vistazo; un pequeño amuleto que se conformaba por una bolsita de tela de color verde turquesa que contenía bordado un símbolo en hilo oscuro. En consecuencia, recordó cómo fue que obtuvo tan curioso objeto.

« _Te confiaré eso ¿De acuerdo?, y a cambio te protegerá. Por favor, cuida bien de él. Es mi tesoro…_ »

 _¡Lo haré!_ , pensó con determinación. _Hasta que tú regreses… y así entregártelo en tus manos por eso ¡Tienes que volver! ¡Debes vivir!_ , pero algo le decía que después de esa noche… no se volverían a ver. Porque cuando le pidió que le prometiera que debía regresar a salvo para devolverle el amuleto…

No le contestó, tan sólo le sonrió y se marchó en el sentido contrario del camino. Llevándose consigo a la muerte personificada que los estuvo acechando desde la tarde…

— ¡A-Ah…!

Súbitamente perdió el equilibrio al sentir que el suelo temblaba, por lo que terminó cayendo. Se incorporó con dificultad, las zonas de las manos y las rodillas le escocían ante el impacto de la caída.

— Gughfufufu~… —Una risa distorsionada y escalofriantemente cínica hizo eco. Poniéndole la piel de gallina. — ¿Qué, ya te cansasteis?

— N-No puede… ser… —Se volteó para ver como una sombra que se proyectaba en la pared, empezaba a surgir una monstruosa criatura oscura y enmascarada.

— Pensé que me entretendrías más —Insinuó divertida la criatura, ampliándose su sonrisa grotesca de oreja a oreja mientras que salivaba un líquido similar al ácido ya que todo lo que tocaba se fundía. — Ah, bueno. Que importa. ¡Después de todo el resultado sería el mismo…!

Reaccionó al ver que la criatura empezaba avanzar hacia su persona, retomó su huida.

— ¡No…!

Pero la cola del monstruo consiguió agarrarlo de la pierna, cargándolo para llevarlo justamente a la gran boca. Dispuesto a tragarlo de un solo bocado.

— Argh —Pronunció asqueado al llegarle el nauseabundo aliento del espíritu maligno. Todo parecía indicar su fin y para mayor agonía, a sus ojos todo pasaba en cámara lenta…

« _Definitivamente vendrá a ayudarte, lo sé, sólo ten fe_ »

 _Por favor_ , suplicaba entre sus pensamientos recordando las palabras de la joven que dulcemente le relato en la tarde maravillas de ese amigo suyo. _¡Por favor! Si es cierto… ¡Si realmente es cierto! No importa cómo ¡Sálvanos…!_

Sin advertencia el filo de una espada atravesó el esquelético abdomen de la criatura, dejando tanto a predador y a presa sorprendidos. Posteriormente de la herida comenzó a formarse hielo a gran velocidad, envolviendo al espíritu. Mientras que su presa fue liberada al aflojarse el agarre en su pierna y antes de que impactara contra el pavimento, sintió como fue sujetado del cuello de su camisa.

— Oye.

Abrió los ojos y alzó su mirada para cruzarse con otra de un exótico color turquesa. Al principio le asustó pero al detallar mejor a ese chico que no le calculaba más de dieciséis, le pareció familiar…

 _Cabello blanco, ojos turquesas y fríos que te observan con una indiferencia implacable…_ , Reflexionaba abstraído. _Pero… no siento maldad en él._

— ¿Hi… Hitsugaya? —Como respuesta el peliblanco arqueo una ceja.

— ¿De dónde oísteis ese apellido?

— Eres amigo de Momo-chan ¿No? ¡Por favor…! —Empuñó las manos con fuerza, viniéndose el recuerdo de la sonriente jovencita. — ¡Ayúdala!

El semblante del shinigami se volvió un tanto taciturno mientras que liberaba de su agarre al niño que no se le calculaba más de ocho años. — Hinamori… —Comenzó algo pensativo. — ¿Te dio ese amuleto?

— ¿Ah? —Espetó al no entender. ¡Debería de estar buscándola! — Sí, ella… —Miró el objeto entre sus manos con cierta melancolía. — Me dijo que me protegería.

— Lo sé, yo se lo regale —Tomo el amuleto del infante. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Yosuke ¿Por qué?

Tōshirō no le contestó, tan sólo recitó algo por lo bajo en un idioma que el niño no entendió ni tan poco pudo observar que el símbolo que tenía el amuleto se desfiguraba para formar otra sigla distinta.

— Ten. Ahora es tuyo.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡Pero es de ella, me dijo que incluso es su tesoro! —Pero el adolescente le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse. Desesperado por convencerlo, le gritó: — ¡Momo-chan ahora necesita el amuleto más que yo…!

— Ya no más —Objetó con cierto tapujo que Yosuke pudo percibir, aunque por su corta edad e inexperiencia de la vida, no podía descifrar la reserva del shinigami. — Vete a casa.

— P-Pero…

— ¡Yosuke!

El aludido se volteó hacía dónde provino el llamado pero en vez de ver quien lo llamó, se encontró rodeado por unos brazos que lo apretujaban… como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

— Estoy bien Tía Haru… —Aseguró él, correspondiéndole el abrazo. Escuchando pronto un jadeo, casi como un sollozo. — Lo siento yo…

— Luego hablaremos de esto, lo importante es que estás bien… —Dijo la mujer que no se le calculaba más de cuarenta y cinco años vestida acorde a su edad, de cuerpo menudo y cabello castaño que le llega a la altura de sus hombros.

Ella se apartó del pequeño para verlo a los ojos, admirando su mirada castaña… similar a la de su hijo difunto. Deposito con ternura su mano en la mejilla de su sobrino, su única familia.

— Volvamos a casa.

En ese instante el niño recordó al shinigami, volteándose para verlo pero tal como sospechaba… él ya se había ido. Haru se preocupo al ver a su sobrino tan abstraído con un aire lúgubre.

— ¿Yosuke, sucede algo…? —Él cabeceo en negativa, aún perdido en ver a la nada. Haru estaba a punto de insistir pero se percato que el infante sostenía algo con fuerza en su mano derecha. — ¿Qué es eso?

El pelinegro viró su rostro hacía su tía, saliendo de su letargo y abriendo su mano empuñada. Dejando ver un amuleto con una sigla bordada en el trozo de lienzo blanco que contenía la bolsita azul de tela.

— Qué lindo ¿Dónde lo conseguisteis?

— De Momo-chan fue un regalo de su mejor amigo, ella me lo dio para que me proteja.

— Oh, que amable de su parte —Haru estaba al tanto de la joven colegiala ya que su sobrino le contaba maravillas de esa chica que una vez fue hacer voluntariado en la escuela de él. — ¿La podré conocer alguna vez?

Sonrió enigmáticamente para la extrañeza y temor de la mujer que la invadió un escalofrío que la estremeció de los pies a la cabeza.

— No sabría decirte.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. El Ocaso

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Fic corto de (4) CAP. & (?) EPÍLOGOS **/** Universo Alterno **/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ es algo inevitable pero intentaré que no exista mucho) **/** Insinuación de IchiRuki.

* * *

 **REEDITADO: Amanecer  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 _El Ocaso_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

En una parte remota de las aéreas verdes de Karakura se movía tal cual como un espectro una presencia, camuflándose entres las sombras hasta que llego a su destino que conllevaba a un camino de árboles destruidos y suelo inestable.

Una tos se oyó rompiendo el sepulcral silencio, a los pies de la presencia se hallaba una persona bajo un charco de sangre… combatiendo en preservar sus últimos alientos de vida que inevitablemente escapaban por cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¡Oi…!

Una segunda presencia salió de donde vino la primera quien ni se inmuto en voltear para ver al recién llegado. Siendo una chica menuda de tez blanca, frágil y cabello azabache que le llegaba por arriba de los hombros con unos deslumbrantes ojos violáceos.

— ¿Por qué me dejasteis allá…? —Ella guardó silencio al observar lo que había bajo los pies de su compañero y al impregnarse su olfato del olor metálico que desprende la sangre. Su semblante se volvió ligeramente taciturna pero… no valía la pena lamentarse.

No en su caso porque… ver la muerte antes sus ojos formaba parte de ellos, de sus vidas.

— ¿Ah?

La violácea mirada se centró en la espalda de su compañero quien parecía tenso, preocupada se situó a su lado para admirar su semblante sorprendido que miraba abstraído algo por lo que decidió ver que fue la causa de su conmoción, apreciando a la adolescente que en su lecho de muerte les sonreía dulcemente a… ¿Ellos? ¿Por qué?

— ¿S-Sonríes…?

— ¿Hinamori?

Ese apellido hace una década que no lo había oído y no espero que lo escucharía de la boca de su compañero quien le había afectado la muerte de Momo Hinamori, vieja amiga y ex-shinigami.

Entonces las fracciones faciales de él se relajaron en una involuntaria resignación mientras que sus parpados caían y un brillo indescriptiblemente melancólico se vislumbro en sus ojos. Se agacho, cruzándose su mirada con aquella otra castaña…

 _¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes…?_ , se reprocho en sus pensamientos él. _Lo siento… si tan sólo lo fuera sabido, tú no…_

— Está… b-bien… —Dijo con dificultad la joven malherida, contrayéndose su rostro en dolor cuando trago. — P-Parece… que a-así… —Su dulce sonrisa se acentuó en amargura al mismo tiempo que las traviesas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos castaños se derramaban. —…Terminará… d-después de… todo.

— ¿Después de todo? —Repitió extrañada la ojivioleta por sus palabras, era como si la joven diera a entender que inevitablemente moriría de esa manera.

— Abarai, Kushiki…

Los aludidos alzaron su mirada para ver cómo entre las sombras salía una presencia que jamás esperaron ver allí.

— Capitán Hitsugaya…

Momo al reconocer el apellido, viró su rostro del lado contrario de donde estaban los dos shinigamis que vestían su uniforme estándar para centrarla en su querido amigo quien lo veía por primera vez usar el uniforme estándar de los shinigami. Aún así, Hitsugaya sin importar su vestuario, se veía tal cual como la vez que lo conoció… siendo tan sólo una niña de seis años: su cabello de una pura e intensa blancura, peinado en puntas hacia atrás con el flequillo que casi llega a cubrirle parcialmente el ojo izquierdo; Ojos grandes de un exótico color turquesa que son intimidantes al sentir que observan tu alma con una indiferencia implacable. No obstante, ella pudo ver más allá de su mirada impávida; Sus fracciones faciales son gráciles y varoniles sin ninguna magulladura que entorpezca su atractivo; Tez de un suave bronceado que contrasta con el color de sus ojos y cabello; De complexión delgada pero fornida, conteniendo ese porte solemne y soberbio en su estatura de 1,53cm.

— S-Shirō… chan… —Dijo la adolescente sonriéndole tiernamente mientras que en su mirada castaña se reflejaba una profunda tristeza que no pudo contener más y agridulces lágrimas se derramaron sin control. —…Lo s-siento…

— ¿Lo reconoció? —Cuestionó sorprendida Rukia al igual que Renji quien al ser cercano a Hinamori, sabía que ella era la única que solía llamar así al Capitán Hitsugaya por haberse criado juntos… ¿Pero por qué _está_ Hinamori lo llama de la misma manera?

 _A menos que…_ , se decía en sus pensamientos el pelirrojo apartando su mirada de la adolescente para centrarla en el Capitán que conservaba ese semblante templado e inmutable.

— A partir de aquí yo me encargo… —Indicó Tōshirō acercándose a Momo quien yacía sobre el suelo boca arriba, incapaz de moverse y exhibiendo una profunda cortada diagonal en su menuda figura que iba de su yugular que se trazaba por el medio de su pecho para finalizar en su caderas.

Renji contrajo su expresión en inquietud al oír aquella orden, tensándose su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes. En cambio Rukia iba a refutar pero su amigo de la infancia la calló al tomarla de la cintura, trayéndola consigo para que quedara su cuerpo pegado al suyo y la levanto del suelo con suma facilidad. Todo ante la estupefacción de la shinigami que no se espero tal osadía de su compañero, a sabiendas de que podría recibir de parte de ella una paliza por la repentina confiancita.

— Andando Rukia —Sin apartar su mirada de la turquesa, pudiendo apreciarse cierta tensión y solemnidad en ambos hombres ante la extrañada mirada violácea de Kushiki. — Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

— ¿QU…?

La voz de la shinigami quedo silenciada ya que eventualmente Renji y Rukia desaparecieron en un parpadear, quedando como única prueba de su presencia una brisa que meció paulatinamente el césped y la cabellera blanquecina del shinigami.

— ¡Vaya, vaya~!

Una voz adicional se oyó proviniendo de las sombras en donde había un montón de árboles caídos y aglomerados, asomándose sobre ellos un hombre de sombrero que iba a juego con su vestimenta que costaba de un kimono verde y un abrigo. Hitsugaya se mantuvo inmutable ante la nueva presencia que se identificaba como Urahara Kisuke, ya que estaba al tanto de que se reunirían allí.

— Abarai fue capaz de analizar correctamente la situación. Sabe que él estará en tu camino si se queda aquí… —En eso saca un abanico de una de las mangas de su kimono para abrirlo en un limpio y elegante movimiento con su mano para cubrir la mitad de su rostro, al momento que en su mirada grisácea se vislumbraba un brillo intimidante y enigmático. — ¿No es así, _Capitán_ Hitsugaya? —Cuestionó Kisuke, recalcando su título en la Gotei 13 provocando que el ceño fruncido del peliblanco se acentuara.

— Al grano Urahara. No tengo tiempo que perder ¿Lo trajisteis?

— Por supuesto, resultasteis ser un muy buen negociador —Alegó sin perder esa chispa despreocupada que lo caracteriza, apareciendo detrás de su persona un enorme y corpulento hombre que reconocieron como Hachigen Ushōda. — Hachi, ya sabes que hacer.

El pelirosado bajo de la pila de los árboles para acercarse a la jovencita que respiraba trabajosamente con los ojos apenas abierto, pudiendo apreciarse como su mirada castaña perdía brillo gradualmente a cada segundo que transcurría en tan lamentable estado.

— Espera —Intervino Hitsugaya tomando desprevenidos a Hachigen y Urahara, justamente cuando el primero iba a desplegar sus poderes en la adolescente. — Hinamori…

— Oi, Capitán si no nos apuramos…

— Lo sé —Le interrumpió para volver a centrar su atención en su amiga quien intentaba mantenerse despierta y oírlo. — Hinamori, una vez más te lo preguntare ¿Quieres morir?

— Yo… y-yo… —Empuñó sus manos con impotencia al sentir que la garganta se le cerraba, como si una mano invisible ejerciera presión en esa zona. — ¡…Quiero vivir! —Vociferó en un grito ahogado mientras que su rostro se contraía en dolor y traviesas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos sin derramarse. —…Q-Quiero quedarme… aquí y… ver m-más atardeceres…

Ella intento decir algo más pero su voz quedo trabada en su garganta, moviendo su boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna para la desesperación de Momo. Aún así el semblante de Tōshirō se suavizo y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. A continuación se agachó para quedar a la altura de ella y extendió una de sus manos a limpiar una de las lágrimas que se asomaba en uno de sus ojos.

— Lo sé, está bien.

Hinamori se tranquilizo, dejando de insistir en hablar. Cerrando posteriormente sus ojos al no poder soportar más el peso de sus parpados.

— Adelante —Dijo Hitsugaya recuperando su semblante templado e incorporándose del suelo. Hachigen posteriormente asintió, empezando a usar sus poderes sobre la inconsciente adolescente. — Urahara.

— Sí, lo sé, ahora es mi turno —Contestó el sombrerero, encogiéndose de hombros con cierto aire divertido. — ¿Alguna duda antes de comenzar el procedimiento?

Tōshirō pareció recapacitarlo unos segundos para después decir: — Mis poderes…

— A diferencia de Isshin, no tendrás los mismos inconvenientes ¿Algo más? —Al recibir el silencio del joven Capitán fue más que suficiente para Kisuke saber que no había más dudas, por lo que cerró su abanico para decir emocionado (ya que pondría a prueba unos de sus inventos recientes que podrían traer cambios positivos a su raza): — ¡Muy bieeen, pues empecemos!

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En una especifica tienda de Karakura la cual era muy especial por sus productos y residentes, un joven en la antesala se preparaba para salir a pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada que era. Por supuesto, no estaba solo… ya que en su espalda cargaba a una inconsciente colegiala que no se le calculaba más de trece años.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer irte?

En la antesala los despedía el dueño, mientras que a lo lejos un par de adolescentes que no se le calculaba más de quince años observaba a su jefe hablando con ese chico de cabello blanco e intensa mirada turquesa.

—…Solo digo. Ya que todavía no te has adaptado a tu "nuevo" cuerpo —Insistió Kisuke dando un analice visual al joven, quería asegurarse de no hallar fallas alguna en su reciente creación. — Además… —Su mirada grisácea se centro en el rostro durmiente de la pelinegra que yacía en la espalda de Tōshirō. — Aunque ella ya está fuera de peligro, también debería descansar.

— Estoy bien y… —Contestó volteándose para encararlo. — De igual modo tengo un lugar a donde debo llevarla.

Urahara asintió resignado a la obstinación del peliblanco pero respetaba sus decisiones. — De acuerdo, pero antes de que te marches… —Su semblante despreocupado adquirió repentinamente una seriedad que raramente aparecía en el sombrerero. — Quisiera que me respondieras algo… ¿Por qué no le pedisteis ayuda a Orihime-san? Por ser tú, ella no se habría negado y sus poderes fueran surtido un mejor efecto en Hinamori-san…

— Ichigo… ya ha hecho demasiado por mí.

A Kisuke al principio le tomo desprevenido tal confesión pero se recompuso, sonriendo con cierta humildad y… complicidad porque en el fondo, sabía a lo que se refería Hitsugaya.

— Heh, sé a lo que te refieres. Yo también le debo mucho a Ichigo.

Posteriormente, sin más que decirse ambos, el peliblanco se retiró junto con Momo en su espalda que dormía profundamente. Y mientras que Urahara se perdió en sus memorias donde aparecía cierto adolescente huraño de una llamativa cabellera naranja…

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del Universo, en un mundo que representa lo opuesto a la vida y la existencia humana. Mejor conocida como la Sociedad de Almas, ingresaba abruptamente a una oficina Renji Abarai y Rukia Kushiki que seguía al primero desde una distancia prudencial.

— ¡Renji! ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Pero el pelirrojo la ignoro, estando más absorto en buscar algo o más bien a alguien quien no halló en la sala. Maldijo por lo bajo y se encamino por los corredores de la décima división, donde si encontraba a alguien no tardaba por preguntarle la ubicación de Rangiku Matsumoto…

Sin embargo, para mayor frustración de Abarai, a los que les preguntaba desconocían el paradero de la voluptuosa mujer hasta que… finalmente un miembro del personal del décimo escuadrón le dijo para su sorpresa a donde se fue Matsumoto.

El pelirrojo no tardo en usar sus habilidades, siendo seguido de cerca por Rukia quien al ver el rumbo de su nuevo destino. No pudo soportar más el ser una observadora más, por lo que le obstruyó el paso y le pregunto de una qué diablos le sucedía a su amigo de la infancia.

— ¿No te disteis cuenta Rukia? —Pero la aludida no tuvo que responder, suficiente fue ver su expresión de genuina confusión. — El Capitán Hitsugaya… —Empuñó sus manos y cabizbajo confesó la inevitable realidad: — No volverá, ha abandonado su cargo.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pero por qué?

— Creo… que puedo entenderlo —La imagen de la malherida humana que tenía un indiscutible parecido físico con su vieja amiga Hinamori; se materializó en la mente de Abarai. — Aún así, no puedo dejar de estar en desacuerdo.

Él paso de largo de su amiga quien pronto lo siguió, llegando después de unos minutos al final de su destino que era una de las habitaciones más ostentosas y exclusivas de la Gotei 13. Al principio el personal que custodiaba la habitación se opusieron ante la insistencia de Renji por entrar pero cuando intervino Rukia, los guardias se hicieron automáticamente a un lado.

Posteriormente ambos shinigamis ingresaron, hallándose al fondo de la habitación a Matsumoto que se volteo para ver los resientes visitantes. Mostrándose calmada… como si ya fuera predicho que ellos aparecerían en la oficina y de alguna forma, eso encrespo un poco al pelirrojo.

— Entonces lo sabías ¿No es así? —El semblante de Rangiku se volvió taciturno. — Sabías que el Capitán Hitsugaya se iría…

— Ya es suficiente Renji.

Una voz profunda se oyó al fondo del salón, donde la luz no alcanzaba a iluminar. En cuanto a Abarai se mostró disgustado mientras observaba que el quién lo mando a callar se incorporaba del suelo y daba un paso adelante mostrando su identidad…

Siendo lo más resaltante de su apariencia su rebelde cabellera naranja que contrastaba con el uniforme estándar de los shinigami pero se diferenciaba de otros porque usaba un haori que manifestaba su título como uno de los capitanes de la Gotei 13 y no de cualquiera sino exactamente como el Comandante General de los escuadrones mismo. Un rango que una vez le perteneció Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, anterior Capitán de la división uno y Comandante general que fundó lo que hoy en día conocen las trece divisiones.

Era irónico que al final un título tan importante recayera en las manos de Ichigo Kurosaki con tan sólo la edad de dieciocho años y para colmo humano… o al menos una vez lo fue. Porque los poderes del pelinaranja ya iba más allá de lo inimaginable a tal grado que su humanidad la perdió por completo, volviéndose en una entidad literalmente celestial que supero al propio Yamamoto e incluso también a la Guardia Real del Rey Espíritu.

— ¡No me digas que ya lo sabías…!

— ¡Aff! Y después te quejas porque nadie te dice nada —Rezongó Kurosaki indiferente a las quejas del pelirrojo. — Pareces una nenaza.

— ¡Ey…!

— Como sea, ya todos estábamos al tanto de que Tōshirō se iría apenas que tuviera la oportunidad… —Decía el joven Capitán general, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. — Bueno, al menos la mayoría… —Agregó, mirando desdeñosamente a Abarai que se enojo e iba a golpear al pelinaranja de no ser que Rukia intervino, golpeándolo mientras que le rezongaba que se comportara.

Ichigo se burló del pelirrojo pero… no por mucho, porque no tardo en recibir un codazo de Kushiki. Igual que aquellos días de antaño.

— Tú no te rías mucho ¡En primer lugar deberías compórtate y dar el ejemplo!

— ¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?! —Intervino exasperado Abarai. — Ichigo sabes muy bien que es una gran falta que un shinigami se quede en el mundo de los vivos ¡Y lo sabes! —Indicó, provocando que la atmosfera se volviera tensa y el semblante del pelinaranja se volviera cabizbaja. — ¿Qué dirán los miembros de la Cámara de los 46, eh? La integridad del Capitán Hitsugaya, de Matsumoto ¡E incluso la tuya! Ustedes están corriendo un gran riesgo.

— ¡Bah! —Espetó Kurosaki con una careta de genuina despreocupación y fastidio, enojando al pelirrojo que estaba sumamente preocupado por los involucrados en el asunto.

— ¡Tú…! ¡Te voy…! —Explotó el Teniente de la sexta división, haciendo el ademan de que iba ahorcar al pelinaranja.

Abarai le importaba un bledo los títulos, más cuando nos referimos al maldito de Ichigo que nunca se piensa las cosas dos veces ni en las consecuencias que podría provocar sus temerarias acciones.

— Tōshirō no es el primer shinigami que se va al mundo de los vivos… —Indicó Kurosaki tranquilo, bloqueando fácilmente a Renji quien yacía boca abajo en el suelo y encima de su persona estaba sentado el Joven Comandante. — ¿O acaso has olvidado eso, huh?

Claro que Abarai estaba al tanto de eso porque sino ¿Dónde dejaba a Urahara y su tienda o a los Visored? O también del hecho de que si Isshin Shiba, ex Capitán de la décima división, no se fuera quedado en el mundo humano; Ichigo Kurosaki junto a sus hermanas mellizas no habrían nacido en primer lugar.

— Además Abarai deberías ser considerado con mi Capitán —Alegó infantilmente Rangiku de brazos cruzados. —…Él ha soportado demasiado.

— Sí… pero aún así… no sabemos cómo reaccionen los demás…

— Pues los demás lo tendrán que aceptar y punto —Encogiéndose de hombros al restarle importancia, quitándose de encima de su amigo para después extenderle la mano. Ayuda que acepto a regañadientes el pelirrojo. — Y si es por los ancianos de la cámara o hasta la división cero, estoy seguro que no tendrán tantos inconvenientes para dejarme pasar esta…

— ¿No crees que abusas demasiado de tu suerte?

Kurosaki se encogió de hombros, totalmente relajado. — Pues averígüemelos.

El Teniente gruño e iba a reprocharle su comportamiento apacible pero Matsumoto lo detuvo, situando una mano en su hombro. Volteo a verla, admirando como la hermosa rubia le cabeceaba en negativa mientras que Ichigo y Rukia se salían de la oficina para adentrarse a los jardines de la división uno de Gotei.

— Déjalo ya, Abarai. Quien debería hacer berrinche aquí debería ser yo… —Abarai se sintió culpable de ello, reconociendo que era cierto. — ¡Digo! Ahora el único que se va encargar del papeleo soy yo —Hizo un puchero infantil pero el Teniente no se creyó esa actuación.

— ¿Y tú estás bien?

Ella dejo de hacer pucheros, abrazándose así misma mientras que centraba su mirada distraídamente en el hermoso paisaje que exhibía los ventanales de la oficina.

— Por supuesto, he tenido dos maravillosos capitanes pero… —Comenzó hablar con cierta abstracción, siendo observaba y escuchada atentamente por Renji. — Aquí entre nos, mi preferido ha sido y será mi mini-Capitán —Le susurro confidencialmente con esa chispa de diversión que la caracteriza.

— Matsumoto…

— Pero hablando enserio… yo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… —Sonrió con ternura entremezclada con melancolía al perderse en sus memorias donde materializaba cada instante que transcurrió junto a Hitsugaya y Hinamori, ya sean buenos o malos, cada recuerdo era preciado para ella. —…Deseo que mi Capitán Hitsugaya sea feliz, tan sólo… espero que esté deseo mío, no se convierta en una maldición para ellos…

« _¡Rangiku-san, buenos días…!_ », repentinamente ante su visión la realidad se confundió con sus memorias, viéndose así misma ingresando a la oficina para ser recibida por una risueña Momo y al fondo, sentado en el escritorio su Capitán Hitsugaya con cara de pocos amigos. « _¡Matsumoto! ¿Hicisteis la notificación que te pedí?_ » Y ella… como siempre excusándose « _¡Pueeees!_ », consiguiendo que su Capitán explotara exasperado y Hinamori intervenía en su defensa « _Shirō-chan cálmate_ ».

« _¡Es Capitán Hitsugaya!_ »

— ¿Matsumoto? —La aludida reaccionó, parpadeando varias veces y admirando a su alrededor… entendiendo lentamente que había vuelto a la realidad.

Rangiku exhalo profundamente cerrando los ojos con una indescriptible sonrisa para después abrirlos, dejando apreciar su mirada azulada con una determinada resolución y rodeo con un brazo los hombros de Abarai. — ¡Bien Abarai! Espero que no tengas nada pendiente hoy, porque nos iremos de parranda. Conozco un buen lugar para beber.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡ESPERA…!

Demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo ya estaba a total disposición de la voluptuosa mujer que lo sacaba a empujones fuera de la oficina para ir a uno de sus bares favoritos de la Seireitei. Donde se les uniría en su compañía a Kira Iduru, Shūhei Hisagi y el Capitán Kyōraku.

Por otro lado, en los jardines del escuadrón uno de la Gotei… disfrutaba del panorama Rukia e Ichigo en un silencio sepulcral que no tardo en ser roto por la primera:

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

— Por favor Rukia —Bufó. — Me conoces…

La Teniente de la decimotercera división, rápidamente recapacito. — Es cierto, mi error. Tú nunca piensas en lo que haces —Un nuevo silencio domino entre ellos, pero está vez era uno más íntimo. Aún así… la joven Kushiki no podía dejar de preocuparse. — Pero… lo que Renji dijo es muy cierto ¿Y si reaccionan mal los altos mandos por tu decisión?

— Renji es un preocupon que se mortifica por todo, en otros términos, es un dolor en el trasero ¡Ouch! —Se quejó por reflejo al sentir como ella lo golpeo en el brazo. — ¿Sabes? Merezco un poco de respeto, sigo siendo tu superior.

— ¿En verdad quieres que actué diferente contigo?

— No —Contestó raudo. — Es más, es una orden.

— Eso pensé…

— Pero ya que hablamos de ello… —Dijo repentinamente Ichigo mientras que miraba pensativo los pétalos de cerezos caer de los arboles que se mecían suavemente por la brisa. — Puedo entender los sentimientos de Tōshirō…

— ¿Sentimientos? —Repitió, ladeando un poco la cabeza sin apartar su mirada del semblante abstraído del pelinaranja.

— Seh, el sentimiento de proteger a esa persona especial… —Indicó cruzando su mirada castaña con la violácea, observándola tan fijamente que Rukia empezó a sentirse nerviosa al mismo tiempo que un suave sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Nada, tan sólo pensaba —Respondió despreocupado, apartando su vista de ella y adentrándose a las profundidades del jardín. Siendo observado a lo lejos por la pelinegra que no se movió de su sitió, admirando la ancha espalda del humano que se convirtió en leyenda… — ¿Qué esperas enana? ¿Una invitación?

— ¡Oi, oi…! ¿A quién le dices enana, huh? —Le rezongó, aparentando enfado y corriendo para alcanzarlo. — ¡Soy mayor que tú por siglos!

— No sé tú, pero no deberías de sentirte orgullosa en restregar esa longevidad.

— ¡Hmph! Pues gracias a esa longevidad tú te beneficiasteis ¿No? —Rezongaba distraídamente mientras que caminaban a la par. — De no ser por mí seguirías siendo un…

— Lo sé.

Ella viró su rostro hacía él para ver como Ichigo le sonreía… nuevamente con esa indescriptible sonrisa donde expresaba tantos sentimientos que no lograba descifrar en su totalidad la shinigami.

— Gracias Rukia.

Y a continuación Kurosaki le acarició gentilmente la cabeza a la pelinegra quien cerró los ojos mientras que un tierno rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas.

—…En verdad estaría perdido sin ti…

— C-Cállate —Contestó esquiva y tosca ella, apartando la mano masculina de su cabeza. — Tan poco es para tanto… —Reprochó evadiendo ver la intensa mirada castaña o… la sonrisa que le dirigía el joven Capitán.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Eran las cinco de la mañana por lo que las calles de Karakura estaban a oscuras y poco transitadas con las excepciones de un joven adolescente de un curioso aspecto al tener una cabellera blanca y grande ojos turquesas. Algo mucho más curioso en él es que cargaba en su espalda a una chica durmiente que no se le calculaba más de trece años.

— Uhmn…

Ella comenzó a despertarse, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y abrazando aquello que le brindaba confort y calor… siendo Hitsugaya que meneó un poco la cabeza incomodo al sentir como los labios femeninos rozaban suavemente con su cuello.

— ¿Shirō-chan? —Llamó un tanto soñolienta, apoyando su pequeño mentón sobre el hombro de él quien no detenía su andar con la mirada fija en el camino.

— Hasta que despiertas…

Hinamori se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa. — ¿Yosuke-kun…?

— Él está bien, regreso a casa.

Sonrió complacida ante la noticia. —…Gracias.

— No necesitas agradecérmelo, ese niño sólo estaba en mi camino…

— No… estaba hablando sobre llevarme… ¡Wah!

Súbitamente el peliblanco la soltó. En consecuencia, ella cayó de sentón contra el pavimento quien empezó a sobarse el trasero al escocerle por el impacto de la caída y traviesas lágrimas sin derramar se asomaron en sus ojos castaños.

— Mou, eres malo… ¡No me dejes caer así!

Hitsugaya se volteo con su semblante austero, sin mostrar el mínimo arrepentimiento por haberla soltado apropósito. — Al recuperar la conciencia puedes caminar por ti misma ¿No?

La azabache hincho los mofletes enojada, tal vez tuviera razón pero eso no significaba que debería dejarla caer así como si nada.

— Vamos…

— ¿Huh? —Espetó confundida al ver como él le extendía una mano pero Momo se negó a su ayuda, virando su rostro en un gesto despectivo y cruzándose de brazos. — ¡HUM!

Frunció el ceño molesto. — No seas porfiada, no podemos llegar tarde.

— ¿Tarde? —Repitió curiosa, olvidándose su molestia y finalmente aceptando la ayuda de él para que se incorporara del suelo. — ¿A dónde?

— Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

— ¡Oye…!

Tōshirō ignoró sus quejas, afianzando la molestia de la pelinegra que no comprendía el misterio de su amigo ni porque de su frialdad… que no era para nada fingida como en otras ocasiones.

— ¿Estás enojado? —Cuestionó cabizbaja sin hacer el ademan de seguirlo, provocando que él se detuviera en seco y girara un poco su rostro para verla por arriba de su hombro. Admirando así el peliblanco la tristeza reflejada en esos ojos castaños que hace unas horas atrás amenazaban en perder ese destello de vida. — Es porque… ¿Le entregue el amuleto a Yosuke-kun?

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Hinamori se mostró aún más lúgubre ante esa respuesta, estrujando sus manos nerviosamente.

— Hitsugaya-kun… Lo lamento.

Él se volteo sorprendido al ver que ella inclinaba su torso hacía delante, efectuando una formal reverencia que expresaba la gravedad de su disculpa.

—…No te perdonare.

Ella automáticamente alzó su rostro, mortificada al oír esas palabras…

—… ¿Qué dirías si dijera eso?

La adolescente comprendió rápidamente que su amigo le tomo el pelo, furiosa pero sobretodo con una mezcla de sensaciones que iban del alivio al dolor. — ¡Tonto Shirō-chan, con eso no se juega! —Le reprochó infantilmente, asomándose traviesas lágrimas en sus ojos castaños y adquiriendo sus mejillas un tierno sonrojo. — ¡Por un momento me lo creí, en verdad yo…!

Guardó silencio Momo al sentir unas gentiles acaricias en el cabello, alzó con cuidado su mirada… para descubrir que el joven shinigami en un parpadear se situó enfrente de ella y que era el dueño de aquella mano sobre su cabeza.

Ella admiró abstraída como su amigo le sonreía, un gesto imperceptible pero genuino… que decía más que mil palabras por lo que Hinamori no se pudo contener más y sin advertencia las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos e hicieron un sendero por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

— Lo sé.

El rostro de la azabache se desfiguro en una infantil mueca enfurruñada, posteriormente comenzó a golpear el pecho masculino un par de veces sin alcanzarlo a herir por más que empleara toda su fuerza en ello para después abrazarlo fuertemente. Ocultando su rostro lloroso y sonrojado en el fornido torso de él, empapando su camisa de sus lágrimas.

—…Ey, llorar es de niños chicos —La fastidió divertido.

Ella hundió el rostro en el torso masculino, afianzando el abrazo con tal fuerza que Hitsugaya se cuestionó si la joven quería romperle las costillas. Afortunadamente él no era un humano, porque de serlo ya se hubiera quejado sofocado y adolorido desde un principio.

— ¿…De quién es la culpa?

El peliblanco sonrió y… por primera vez, correspondió (correctamente) uno de los abrazos de su amiga. Permitiendo que llore todo lo que quiera… hasta que se calme, desahogándose de todo lo que ha acumulado en su frágil alma humana.

Y es que el hecho de haber experimentado un ataque violento que la llevo al borde de la muerte, es más que suficiente para sentirse abrumado.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.  
**

* * *

 **(…)**

 **(…)**

 **(…)**

 **¿REVIEWS?**


	4. El Comienzo del Fin

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Fic corto de (4) CAP. & (?) EPÍLOGOS **/** Universo Alterno **/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ es algo inevitable pero intentaré que no exista mucho).

* * *

 **REEDITADO: Amanecer  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola_.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 _El Comienzo del Fin_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Subiendo en un empinado camino iban Hitsugaya seguido de cerca por Hinamori quien se le veía jadeante y cansada. Siendo compresible porque su cuerpo aún no había reposado adecuadamente después de haber sido curada por Hachigen.

—…Shirō-chan ¿Cuánto falta ya? —Cuestionó jadeante, doblegándose un poco y apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

— No seas molesta —Le reprochó ¡Ya era la vigésima vez que se lo pregunta! — Falta poco, sólo sé paciente.

Suspiró condescendiente. — Eso intento…

Rayos, en verdad intentaba serlo. Pero era difícil cuando sentía que se le iba el alma cada vez que da un paso hacia delante y es que su cuerpo parecía que estuviera hecho de plomo macizo. Sentía sueño, cansancio y para colmo, adolorida como si un auto la fuera atropellado por lo que es bastante complicado ser paciente ¿No lo creen?

Le podría incluir frío pero después de que su amigo le dio su chaqueta (que le queda ancha y como una bata, ha de agregar) para que se ponga sobre la ropa que le prestaron; un suéter rosa combinado con un short blanco, medias negras por arriba de la rodilla y zapatillas deportivas ya que su uniforme del colegio quedo impregnado de su sangre e inutilizable. Por lo que ya no tenía queja alguna por ese asunto.

— ¿Huh?

En eso la azabache se percato que la ruta que habían tomado se le hacía familiar, estando justamente en la colina empinada donde ellos suelen frecuentar para admirar los atardeceres de Karakura. Sin embargo, ahora el cielo estaba teñido de un color lavanda entremezclado con unos suaves tonos añil.

— Esto es… —Se sobresalto al sentir como su mano derecha era enlazada por otra de mayor tamaño, cuando aparto la vista del paisaje para centrarla hacía delante se encuentra con Hitsugaya quien tiene la habilidad de ser sigiloso al caminar, una cuestión que le ha sacado en más de una ocasión un verdadero susto.

— Debemos seguir.

Momo asintió algo aturdida ya que no salía de la impresión de que él haya tenido la iniciativa de agarrarle la mano. Tōshirō usualmente era muy serio pero sobretodo era muy torpe en cuanto a interactuar con los demás, siendo demasiado retraído en ello ya que para empezar ni sabía cómo actuar apropiadamente y en consecuencia tendía a ser malinterpretado fácilmente por las personas. También que no ayudaba su particular apariencia.

En fin, su amigo aparte de no ser socialmente abierto, eso incluía el hecho de que no era muy dado al contacto físico con otras personas ni siquiera con ella porque las reacciones de él cada vez que lo abraza son todavía incomodas… a pesar de que ya llevan siete años conociéndose.

El resto del recorrido reino un silencio sepulcral, ambos perdidos en sus propias reflexiones. En el caso de Momo era analizar la sensación que sentía al ser agarrada de la mano por él. No pudiendo creer que una simple acción le pudiera brindar tanto confort, sintiéndose protegida y cálida. Además, que su pequeña mano encajaba perfectamente en la mano masculina que no solo resaltaba por su tamaño y fuerza sino que su tono de piel bronceado contrastaba con la piel nívea de ella.

— Hinamori.

La aludida se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos para alzar la mirada y encarar a su amigo que la miraba extrañado al principio.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede? —Preguntó nerviosa, temiendo el haber sido pillada de ver fijamente el enlace de sus manos.

— Nada… ¿Te sientes bien? —La ojicastaña cabeceo en afirmación para después preguntarle el motivo. A lo que él añadió: — Tu rostro está todo colorado.

— ¡C-Claro que estoy bien! —Rezongó cabezudamente infantil. — ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? No deberíamos seguir… —Hizo el ademan de retomar su andar, sin liberarse del agarre de él. — ¿Ah?

Momo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al admirar embelesada la construcción que tenía enfrente, a unos diez o más pasos. Era una casa que se inclinaba a la arquitectura antigua de Japón o al menos a simple vista ya que si observabas bien podías detallar cierto estilo moderno. Se veía acogedor y tenía un amplio jardín de entrada que se hallaba cercado con un pequeño portón para ingresar al terreno.

La construcción costaba de tres pisos: el primero sería planta, el segundo que costaba de un pequeño balcón y el tercero que por poseer una ventanilla vendría siendo el traga luz, deduciendo que era el ático.

— ¡Vaaaya, es muy bonita! Pero… No entiendo ¿Qué sucede con la casa?

— Es tu sueño.

 _«Siempre lo he deseado…»_

— ¿Eh? —Pronunció confundida Momo, ladeando la cabeza a un lado y luego al otro. No obstante, él no se mortifico por explicarse mejor… más bien tan sólo le sostuvo la mirada sin abandonar esa careta austera que lo caracteriza y deshizo su enlace de manos para cruzar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho…

Esperando pacientemente que ella misma entendiera lo que le dijo.

Transcurriendo los segundos donde la azabache tuvo distintas reacciones, todas y cada una de ellas expresadas en su jovial y delicada fisonomía. Primero manifestó facialmente que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que su amigo le dijo con su escueta respuesta. Luego no tardo en fruncir ligeramente el ceño con los ojos cerrados, un tanto pensativa. Después sus ojos castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente, mirando al peliblanco con obvio impacto. Y finalmente al asimilar tal información, el rostro de Hinamori se tornó de un chillón sonrojo que se extendía hasta sus orejas.

— ¡¿QU…?!

Hitsugaya cubrió con sus manos la boca femenina, acallando su grito de incredulidad. Era demasiado temprano para un escándalo… a pesar de no haber ninguna otra casa más habitando en la cima de la colina.

— No grites, no es para tanto —Le rezongó calmadamente.

Ella asintió y más "tranquila" aparto las manos que cubría su boca para hablarle… muy frenética:

— ¿P-Pero por q-qué…?

Él bufó tediosamente, como si el simple hecho de contestarle le resultara agotador. — ¿No era eso lo que deseabas?

Momo frunció el ceño, sintiéndose frustrada ¿Acaso Tōshirō le tomaba el pelo o qué?

 _«Siempre lo he deseado…»_

— ¡Yo sé lo que dije Shirō-chan! —Le rezongó infantilmente. — ¿Pero por…?

 _«…Tener una linda casa…»_

— ¡Hinamori! —La llamó súbitamente con ese tono de reproche que suele usar cuando va a quejarse de algo que ella hizo o dijo. — ¿Acaso ya lo olvidasteis…?

 _«…con una perfecta vista del cielo…»_

Los ojos turquesas se desviaron de los castaños para enfocarlos en la casa y… más nada, dando todas las señales corporales de que no iba a continuar hablando. Posteriormente Momo alcanzó a ver algo por el rabillo del ojo, capturando su atención por lo que viró su rostro hacía la vivienda donde observo como una luz dorada se proyectaba desde atrás…

 _«…pudiendo admirar los atardeceres de la ciudad…»_

Una opresión en el pecho surgió en ella e impulsada por indescriptibles sentimientos encontrados, a pasos apresurados rodeo la casa para llegar a la parte trasera donde se halló con un amplio patio de poco verdor que finalizaba en un barranco que estaba cercado con gruesas barandas de madera. Momo se acerco al cercado para admirar un perfecto panorama de la ciudad de Karakura y en el horizonte, entre las edificaciones, salía el sol naciente…

 _Qué luz tan cálida…_ , pensaba Momo admirando fascinada el panorama, llevando una mano empuñada a la altura de su pecho y un tierno rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas. _¿Q-Qué es este sentimiento… que me resulta tan familiar?_

Una sensación de nostalgia colmaba su pecho… ¿Tal vez sea porque el ocaso era similar a los atardeceres de Karakura…? No, era distinto, lo sabía porque el sol surgiendo desde las sombras… con todos los colores que abrazan a este mundo, podía sentir una corazonada de que una historia empieza a girar otra vez…

— ¿Te gusta?

La azabache salió de su letargo, volteándose para ver como Hitsugaya se aproximaba hasta situarse a su lado. Ambos admiraron el amanecer de Karakura… por primera vez juntos, reinando un silencio agradable e intimo entre ellos dos.

— ¡Sí! —Contestó finalmente ella, volteando a verlo con una risueña sonrisa que parecía volverse más deslumbrante con los rayos del sol bañando su pequeña figura.

Tōshirō cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, complacido en el fondo. — Que bueno. Y Hinamori…

— ¿Hmhp? —Pronunció en clara señal de que lo escuchaba, ya que volvió su vista al paisaje. Sintiendo que no podía apartar su mirada ante lo hermoso que era el panorama.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

La aludida mostró desconcierto, recapacitando que su amigo estaba en lo cierto… ¡Hoy era tres de junio! Lo había olvidado por completo. Viró su rostro hacía él… E inmediatamente turquesa y castaño se cruzaron, absortos en verse a los ojos. Manteniendo un diálogo visual ignorando todo su entorno en ese momento. Entonces durante ese intimo silencio, la adolescente le sonrió… de esa manera que a él le encanta mientras que decía risueña:

— ¡Gracias!

 **.**

 **~…No me importa qué tipo de problemas tengamos. No importa si es que cometo errores. Si estoy a tu lado… ¡Definitivamente no me arrepentiré! Porque no pienso perder de vista lo más importante… nunca más. ~**

 **.**

— ¿Huh, ir a dónde?

Preguntó con cierto abatimiento la cumpleañera al ver a su amigo que después de haber disfrutado de tan lindo amanecer, le decía que su recorrido aún no había finalizado porque faltaba un lugar a donde ir. Y esa noticia a Momo no le gusto mucho… ¡Se sentía agotadísima! (Si fuera por ella, se tiraría ahí mismo al suelo para dormir como dios manda).

— A buscar tus cosas en el albergue, y hablar con tus cuidadores sustitutos.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, no muy convencida con la idea. — Mmm… mejor yo hablo con ellos, aunque no sé como lo haré para empezar.

Y es que la adolescente tenía con creces razón. Enserio ¿Cómo podrá convencer a su familia sustituta que se irá a vivir a otro domicilio y… con otro "adolescente", a solas? Aunque no significa que va abandonar sus estudios o algo por el estilo, seguirá con su vida… pero acompañada por su querido amigo Shirō-chan.

— Tengo un mejor plan —Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una especie de mechero. Momo automáticamente mostró disgusto.

— ¿Una herramienta de shinigamis? ¡Ni hablar!

— ¡Tonta! Es el mejor método para evitarnos inconvenientes después.

Cabeceo en negativa enérgicamente. — Yo lo hago a mi modo, y si no funciona usamos tu modo ¿De acuerdo? —Él iba a rehusarse por lo que rápidamente ella agregó: — Por favor… ¿Siiiií?

Tōshirō no pudo negarse a esa petición, menos si ella usó esos ojitos de borrego con ese tono dulce y suplicante que derrite todas sus defensas. Suspiró resignado, cabeceando de mala gana en afirmación.

— ¡Yay! ¡Gracias!

Celebró Hinamori para luego marchar como soldado colina abajo mientras que tarareaba alguna melodía. Un comportamiento muy común en ella que no ha variado en todos estos años desde que el joven shinigami la conoció, siempre actuando de esa manera tan infantil, inocente y sobretodo adorable.

— Apenas empezamos el día… y has dado muchas "Gracias".

— ¿Huh? —Espetó, deteniendo su andar para voltearse a verlo con ojos curiosos. — ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

— No… —Se paso una mano por su cabeza, revolviendo su cabellera blanquecina. — Sólo decía, has estado con eso ya por un rato ¿Sabes?,…Y para serte sincero se siente extraño viniendo de ti.

— ¡Oye! —Le rezongó, haciendo un puchero infantil e hinchando los mofletes aparentando enfado. — ¡Además…! —Situó una mano en su cintura y la otra la alzó con el dedo índice en un gesto que realzaba el hecho de que estuviera explicando algo realmente importante. — ¿Cómo no sentirme agradecida, eh?

El peliblanco arqueo una ceja extraño e impertinente por el semblante aparentemente serio (y algo infantil) de su amiga.

Sin advertencia sonrió dulcemente, enlazando sus manos a la altura de su pecho mientras que un tierno sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas y su miraba castaña se tornaba de un brillante ámbar. Confesando: —…Sí gracias a Shirō-chan puedo ver más atardeceres…

 _«…Q-Quiero quedarme… aquí y… ver m-más atardeceres…»_ , automáticamente Hitsugaya recordó las palabras de Momo antes de que Hachigen procediera a curarla, una frase que no concluyó en decirle pero no hacía falta porque sabía la parte restante que tan sólo logró pronunciar mudamente.

— ¡Y no sólo eso, ahora también podré ver los amaneceres! —Manifestó regocijante, no pudiéndose contener de soltar risueñas y pequeñas carcajadas. — ¡Todo gracias a ti! Eres asombroso Hitsugaya-kun.

— Hinamori…

— Pero la mejor parte… ¡Es que los podré ver contigo!

A continuación Momo se dio media vuelta, retomando su andar. Ignorante que el último complemento de su confesión provoco que los colores se le subieran a su amigo, tornándose sus mejillas de un brillante carmín y su corazón se agito en su pecho… latiendo frenético.

— ¡…A-Ah!

Repentinamente, sin advertencia, la azabache sintió como su brazo fue tomado por una mano y fue jalada hacía atrás. Siendo retenida pero logró mantener el equilibrio, luego se volteo a ver confundida a su opresor quien era nada menos que Tōshirō que sonrojado la miraba con una mueca infantilmente austera.

— ¿Hit… Hitsugaya-kun? —Le llamó extrañada, no se espero tal acción y el hecho de que la observe fijamente… estando sus rostros muy cerca. Pues hacía que se pusiera nerviosa.

— En verdad eres una grandísima tonta —Le rezongó con inofensivo reproche. Y Momo lo sabía, años de amistad no fueron en vano. — Parece que todavía no lo entiendes… ¡Así que escucha bien Hinamori, porque no volveré a repetirlo!

Se inclinó un poco más ante la evidente diferencia de estatura, acortando la distancia de sus rostros, quedando; sus frentes afirmada a la otra, sus miradas enlazadas, sus narices se rozaban y peligrosamente sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros… como para besarse. Provocando que las mejillas de ella se encendieran de un vivo rojo manzana.

— Durante estos siete años he ganado muchas cosas,… cosas a las cuales no tengo intención de renunciar. Razón de porque lo único que me ata a estar en éste mundo eres tú —Ella se estremeció de pies a cabezas al verse reflejada en esas profundas gemas turquesas que tiene Tōshirō por ojos. —…Así que como shinigami, tu _alma_ me pertenece y cuando tengas la edad suficiente… te haré _mía_.

— Ah, ¿Eso es todo?

Él se quedo tieso como una estatua, desconcertado ante la reacción tan espontánea de Momo quien dejo de estar nerviosa y su sonrojo se borro de un soplo al igual como cuando apagas la flama de una vela. ¡Esa IDIOTA…! ¡¿Sabe lo que le costó decir algo tan… íntimo?!

Por otro lado, la adolescente se liberó fácilmente del agarre (debido a que el shinigami seguía sin salir del shock) e imponiendo una distancia prudencial entre ellos.

— Si es eso, no me preocupa —Hitsugaya se sintió abatido. No. Más bien derrotado sin ganas de nada al ver que su amiga no había captado sus intenciones. Creyó haber sido claro pero nuevamente… volvían al punto de partida y eso en parte es por culpa de la ingenuidad natural de Hinamori. — Ya que… ¡No pienso darle mi _alma_ a otro que no sea tú!

Tōshirō se conmovió ante esas palabras, vislumbrándose en sus ojos turquesas un destello renovado en que manifestaba éxtasis por su revelación… aunque tenía el presentimiento que Momo no tenía ni idea de la naturaleza de aquellas palabras o su gravedad, todo por esa inocencia inmaculada que es una de sus virtudes pero también… un defecto que trae mucha polémica (especialmente a él), como ahora.

 _Tonta…_ , pensó admirando esa resuelta sonrisa de la adolescente que tanto a él le gusta. _Oh, bueno, que importa._ , se dijo resignado, dejando el asunto por la paz y retomando su recorrido. _Después de todo no tenemos que cambiar tan de repente._ , Ya que a fin de cuentas, no mintió cuando le dijo "cuando tengas la edad suficiente" y pasará un tiempo hasta que llegue ese momento. Por ahora… es mejor ir de poco a poco, avanzando juntos al mismo ritmo.

…Y por supuesto, como el " _Dios_ " de Hinamori, se encargara de hacer realidad sus sueños y esperanzas.

— ¡Shirō-chan…!

El aludido salió de sus reflexiones para ver a lo lejos como la pelinegra risueña agitaba uno de sus brazos, un gesto similar cuando saludas o despides a alguien.

— ¡Vamos~! Si no te apuras vas a quedarte atrás.

Hitsugaya sonrió imperceptiblemente, sintiendo nuevamente ese extraño sentimiento cálido esparciéndose dentro de él. Pudiendo sentir como retumbaban en su pecho los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

 **.**

 **Lo que siento ahora…  
Probablemente sea amor.  
Gracias por enseñarme…  
Éste sentimiento tan maravilloso.  
Momo.**

 **.**

— ¡Shirō-chan~!

Aparentó enfado y le rezongó un "¡Ya voy!", corriendo hacía donde está ella para alcanzarla.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **THE END.  
**

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORA  
** Este es el final DEFINITIVO de la historia. Los llamados "Epílogos" (que todavía no defino cuantos serán, pero me asegurare que sean pocos): serán capítulos donde se desarrollara escenarios —mayormente a la perspectiva de Momo (humana)— sobre escenarios que obvie escribir durante los cuatro capítulos al no quererlos sobrecargar cuando era en aquel entonces un Two-shot.

—

Espero que haya sido de su agrado está historia que surgió en mi cabeza hace años, cuando me quede "estancada" en BLEACH, en el arco de la Batalla en Karakura luego de ver a Hitsugaya apuñalando a Hinamori por la espalda por mero error (Gracias TiteKubo, gracias Aizen ¬¬*).

Desde entonces viví por una buena temporada desalentada al creer muerta a la pequeña Teniente… hasta que me enteré que seguía viva (sin estar en coma) y posteriormente con nuevo look en el último arco del manga. Así que por dicho motivo que estuve suspendida erróneamente del estado de Momo, creé esté final alternativo…

 **Y si has llegado a leer hasta el cuarto capítulo de la reedición de Amanecer, espero que de corazón haya sido de su agrado.**

 **No sé si nos seguiremos leyendo en los Epílogos, ya seas un antiguo o nuevo lector del fic Amanecer, pero fue un placer publicar está historia y me siento feliz de haberlo escrito ºuº. Y honestamente, creo que es lo más importante como escritora novicia que soy.**

¡Hasta la próxima!

…Creo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PD:** **Para los que esperaban en este mes de Octubre que actualizara los fic(s) HitsuHina de:**

 _Pasión Congelante_ **/-/** _Eternamente Maid_ **/-/** _Look at me_ **/-/** _Recopilación: Deseos del Alma_ **/-/** _Pide un Deseo_.

 _ **Solamente diré que la próxima vez (quizás después de Noviembre), estás historias estarán en mi prioridad de actualizar.**_


End file.
